


Maid For You

by KittenLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it will also have lots of porn, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, maid!levi, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenLevi/pseuds/KittenLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been working as a housekeeper at the posh and luxurious Royal Paradise Hotel for months. He's been doing pretty well at this new job until one day he meets one of the richest guests of the hotel, who's about change his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is it. This time it will be different.

Or that's what Levi tells himself.

Keeping a job is hard for Levi. He's changed 3 for the last six months. Why? Because he finds it hard to work with people. Some may say he's rude, or awkward or unpleasant and they may be right, Levi's temper is not quite appropriate for working with people, but all he wants and needs is a job. He can't keep a job that requires interacting with people. Nor he could afford to be picky and apply for positions that require education which he lacks. So today feels like a blessing.

He got a job in which not only he doesn't need to meet with people, but a job in which his 'sickness' comes in handy. Levi is a clean freak. He loves cleaning, because he hates dirt, and the more he cleans the better he feels. 

The Royal Paradise Hotel. Thirty-foot pillars guarded the structure, sweeping the grand marble staircase in a soft glow of controlled lighting. It's the definition of posh hotel for wealthy people. Levi stares at it. And he hopes. He hopes this time it will be different. Better.

And it actually was. For the next five months. He sticks at this job for five months. It's not only a record for him, but he also feels like he's doing good.

By the first month he found his rhythm and acquired a keen understanding for how long a room took to clean and freshen. The pay is decent, he doesn't have to meet the rich bastards that stay at the hotel, he is invisible, this is exactly what he needs.

If there is anything Levi loves it's the scent of fresh and clean, and this place provides just that. The air is always heated with the clean scent of detergents and presses. Levi loves the fragrance of the laundering facilities. _Such luxury, to not only sleep on fresh sheets every day, but to have them pressed as well._

And for the first time in years - Levi actually likes his job. It really feels like a new fresh start. What could possibly go wrong?

 

***

 

As all maids he wears the same poly-blend dove gray shirt with cuffed sleeves and pants covered with a white apron tied around his tiny waist. The other maids doesn’t intimidate Levi one bit. He simply doesn’t meet their gazes so as not to inadvertently suggest he was interested in making acquaintances. He wasn’t. He was there to do a job. Friends are liabilities. Survival is easiest when emotion stays out of it. He was getting off the streets and he didn’t need to be liable for anyone when he already had himself and his family to worry about.

His day begins as any other - once his dainty white apron is tied at his waist, he takes his badge and stops by the _Housekeeping General Manager_ _._

"Here’s your list for the day. One of our maids was fired yesterday. A guest caught her going through his personal stuff. And since you've been here a while and no one here works as effectively as you do I decided to put you on the penthouse suites if that’s okay," Hanji says.

"Okay." He says, his expression not changing one bit, but there's a knot in his stomach. He's been trying so hard not to lose his job, so he prays everyday not to screw up anything. Levi had never done a penthouse before, let alone a master suite. He isn't even sure what a master suite is.

She starts explaining him how to get there and that each suite has its own elevator that will deposit him directly in the room."You’ll need to use your badge to access the penthouse floors. Level thirty’s all individual entry…"

"Here’s the keycard for Suite C. Make sure to pay extra care in cleaning this one." Levi nods, even though he doesn't know why this suite is special, and then goes to do what he does best.

The ride is only a few seconds to the thirty-second floor. He starts with Suite A. It's certainly bigger and more luxurious than anything he's ever seen. The bathroom is bigger than his tiny one bedroom apartment, that he thankfully could afford because of this job. With practiced ease he cleans the suite from top to bottom and he moves to the next one and the next one. Until he reaches Suite C.

Levi steps across the threshold to a frosted glass-paned set of French doors. He knocks lightly.

"Housekeeping."

When no one answers, Levi slides the private keycard through the lock and slowly turns the knob. The level of luxury the room announced at first sight is sweltering.

"Holy shit." Levi finds it difficult to breathe among the thickly papered walls, richly upholstered furniture, and heavily padded carpet.

Silently, he walks down the long, private corridor.

"Hello? Housekeeping..."

When he is sure there isn't anyone else but him he looks down at his shabby shoes, his self-esteem falters for a moment. Such opulence. Such contrast.

Chandeliers drip from beveled fixtures on the twelve-foot ceilings. Antique settees and decorative side tables created various sitting rooms. There is an enormous private bar, somehow dwarfed by the mammoth window facing the east.

Approaching the window slowly, the effect is dizzying. Levi feels like on top of the world.

This apartment is different from all the others. Sure it's still tacky and it reeks of rich old bastard all over the place. But it also feels like… home.

Moving to a pair of double doors, Levi discovers a bedroom. He gasps at the audacious splendor that was obviously the master bedroom. It's a palace. A king-size bed shaped like a sleigh draped in heavy silk blankets. His hand coasts over the luxurious textures and his body hums with excitement. Never before had he seen such a display of exquisiteness.

It isn't just a sight to behold to poor Levi. It really is exquisite. He finds another pair of double doors in the same room and when he opens them, he finds himself in another just as luxurious bedroom. Levi's fingers move over plush cushions of the chairs that surround the kind-size bed reverently, almost sensually, fondling the sumptuousness. _What must it be like to sit on such bursting softness?_

He tries to shake off all these thoughts quickly. _Get done and get out._

He gets on with his work and starts cleaning the place. It is fairly cleaner and smells nicer than all the others he's been in. Actually the suite doesn't smell anything like the other rooms in the hotel. It has a warm unique scent of its own. But Levi still cleans every little corner of the place, like it's his own home.

He makes the beds, fluffs the pillows, refreshes the soaps and towels, and dusts the furniture.

When he goes in search of the vacuum, he accidentally finds a clothing closet. The sheer volume of clothing baffled him. Suits. All men’s suits. A large silk robe the color of onyx hung on the inside of the closet door and as he leans close he could smell a delicious trace of some sort of masculine fragrance in the material.

_It smells amazing._

It finally occurred to him why this felt like a home. That this is more than just a hotel room, more than just a temporary penthouse. This is the apartment of some very wealthy long-term guest.

Finally he moves on to the huge desk that was seated right across the window wall. The desk is full with papers and Levi notices a note scribbled on a slip of paper sitting in the center of the desk. There are five sloppily written words, but Levi couldn't recognize any of them. It's been a while since he practiced reading. His eyes fill with tears of frustration and then he starts cleaning angrily some dust off the mahogany desk. That's when he hears the click of the door closing. Following with a deep voice shouting over the phone. "They had a deadline, I don't fucking care what they-"

"Shit." Levi jumped at the voice, his hand slipping and scattering some papers onto the floor. "Fuck!" Levi quickly bends on the floor, on his hands and knees, trying to pick everything up, shaking, pages clutched in his moist palms as he trembles with dread.

The voice gets closer and closer, until it stops.

"I-I'll have to call you back." The stranger says to the person on the phone. Levi can't turn around to face him, he is still frozen in one place, offering the man only the view of his pert ass.

"What the hell is this?" A deep angry voice makes Levi finally turn around.

And then he sees him. He is stunning. Blond hair, shining like gold. Strong jaw, straight nose, and two menacing, blond slashed brows scowling down at Levi. Icy blue eyes softening once he gets a better look at Levi who is still on his knees.

The man is tall, much taller than Levi and likely taller than most men. He is dressed in pricey looking clothes, cuffed shirt adorned with sharp snaps at the wrists and all Levi can do is stare, quite rudely even.

"What are you doing?" The man asks.

Levi grits his teeth. _Just apologize. You've seen people do it all the time. Stop being such a freak or you'll lose your job. AGAIN! Apologize goddamn it!_

"I'm… I… sorry." He doesn't sound so sure and the man looks at him confused. Levi stands up. There is a silence for a while as the stranger's eyes kept ogling Levi's small frame from top to bottom.

Levi starts shaking. _You useless piece of shit, you'll lose your job again. You'll be homeless again. It was supposed to be different this time..._

He panics and makes a move to pass the handsome stranger and make his exit before he does something stupid. But the man's takes Levi's hand in his extremely large one. Looking down at his hand in the gentle grasp of the man's, the difference in the size looks almost surreal.

Levi pulls abruptly and he is about to scream at the fucker any moment, or even worse - hit him. But the man smiles slowly, like he knows something Levi doesn't and he whispers. "Feisty." Levi can swear he doesn't imagine hearing it nor the pleased expression the man has right now.

"What does that say?" The man asks and points his finger to the note Levi tried to read earlier.

Levi couldn't answer he just stood there, scowling at the man like he's about to kill him.

 _"Do not touch the desk."_ The man reads, looking amused.

_Apologize again it might work, he doesn't seem as pissed as he was at the beginning._

"I'm sorry. If you’ll just let me collect my belongings I’ll be out of your way."

The man steps aside, not providing much space for Levi to pass. He is broad and daunting, hulking in his power suit over Levi' slight form. Levi has to tilt his head if he wanted to see the man's face. Not that he wants to.

Levi feels the man's eyes on him while he gathers his stuff. He turns to him and he sees that he's not wrong. The man is still inspecting him and Levi feels naked under his watchful eyes.

Levi lowers his gaze to the floor. He needs this job. In that moment Levi lets go of all his stubborn principles, realizing he would do anything to keep it. "I'm really sorry, sir."

"How old are you?" His question catches Levi off guard. But he answers anyway. 

"I'm twenty-six," Levi lies. Adding five years to his actual age seems necessary, like those five imaginary years could somehow protect him against this superior being. The man laughs wholeheartedly.

"Do I look like a stupid man to you?" Levi shuts his mouth immediately, trying to think of a way to escape from this man, from this room, from the consequences.

"Whom do you report to, little one?" The man asks, and Levi is not ready to look up at him. His heart sinks to his knees and he quickly blinks back the sharp sting of tears. His voice cracked. "Hanji Zoe, sir."

When he can't take it anymore he quickly turns around and practically runs to the door, before the tears break free. Once he is in the elevator, he lets them loose, preparing tomorrow to be his last day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you're interested in reading more. In the future we'll find out more about Levi's past, there will be lots of porn, but there is a plot too :D


	2. Chapter 2

On his way home Levi regretfully accepts that this was probably his last day at the hotel. The rich bastard would submit a complaint to Hanji and of course the hotel would care more about keeping the in-house billionaire pleased than keeping their homeless housekeeper employed.

This paycheck would have to last…

Levi is too upset to go straight home, so he stops by the bar across the street.

"Hey Levi!" The bartender greets him cheerfully as always. "What are you bringing me today? More shampoos or soaps?" Levi takes his usual seat at the bar and groans.

"What's with the sullen expression? I mean more than usual." Eren jokes. Levi met Eren at the shelter. He's only a year younger than Levi but he's been following him like a lost puppy ever since. Even though Levi doesn't do the friends thing, it was hard to get rid of the brat.

Eren got this job almost at the same time Levi found the one at the hotel, and it was strange but they still remained in touch.

"I had an awful day at work."

"What happened?"

"I just- fuck I think I got in trouble…"

"Oh no, is it because of the stuff you took? You don't have to bring me every day you know-"

"No! It's because- this dirty old bastard-"

Eren sips him a drink on the house and gets comfortable to hear Levi's story.

"The place I cleaned today was so luxurious you would've pissed yourself. It was insane, I accidentally knocked over some papers and of course the fucker who lived there walked in the moment I was picking them up- and I think he thought I was snooping. He sort of cornered me and gave me an inquisition, and he grabbed my hand and-"

"Whoa! So you told him to get his filthy hands off you and then you hit him probably?"

"No…"

"Did you tell him to go fuck himself?"

Levi rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you stupid brat, I told the billionaire to fuck himself. Are you fucking nuts? I need this job."

"There are other jobs, you don't have to take shit from-"

"And I don't! There are other jobs, but there aren't for _me_!" Levi drains his glass and heads home.

 

***

 

Levi heads to his soon to be ex-job with a mournful expression. And as he expects when he finds Hanji she doesn't look happy.

"You have to go to Suite C today again. Here's your keycard." Levi frowns.

"Why?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Levi. Apparently Mr. Smith is not satisfied with your work. He specifically requested you!"

Oh boy. Levi did an excellent work at cleaning the place yesterday before the accident, but why does the man wants him there again?

"He called early in the morning, and since the schedule was messed up yesterday I couldn't remember who I sent to the upper floors, but then he asked for the 'raven haired boy with the witch eyes'. So, you wanna tell me why Mr. Smith wants _you_ to clean his room two days in a row?"

"I- I don't know."

And he really doesn't. He takes his items and heads for Suite C with uncertainty.

He knocks twice as always. "Housekeeping?"

When no one answers he lets himself in. The apartment is just as he left it yesterday, all clean and you could tell from miles that _Levi_ had cleaned it. He sighs and wonders what to do.

Soon he's at it again. He's cleaning like it's the dirtiest place in the world. He reaches the bedroom and makes the messy bed. Suddenly he finds himself wondering if the rich son of a bitch lives here by himself. The apartment is too big for one man only. Maybe he has a wife?

Somehow suddenly Levi is pissed off, and when he's pissed he cleans till his hands bleed. Right now he's on his knees, facing the wall on the king-size bed, and he's dusting the wooden bed frame like there's no tomorrow.

He doesn't even hear the click of the door.

 

***

 

Erwin walks in and he's greeted by the display of Levi's delicious ass. Again.

This time in his bed. All wiggling and bouncing while Levi cleans with determination the bed frame with the duster like his life depends on it.

Erwin leans against the door frame and watches with satisfaction.

_He should spend his days and nights in my bed… I want to bite that ass, I want to lick it inside out, I'll eat that ass for breakfast every day of the week and twice on Sunday, and god how I'll fuck it… I'll fuck it until it's full and dripping with my come. And then I'll be at it again._

Erwin's cock stirs in his pants and he bites on his bottom lip as he stares. Levi is still not aware of his presence which makes it all the more fun for Erwin when he speaks.

"I must admit - I like coming home to this." Levi jumps at his voice and turns around immediately. Erwin stares. Because it's not just the ass that he's interested in, but the whole package. He's a beauty... a tiny thing who can't weight more than a 130 pounds. Looking like a pretty little waif, young, so petite… and at the same time so feisty. And god those eyes. _Witch eyes._ They are unique. Gray at first sight but underneath the boy's lush black lashes, the gray irises appear almost white. And those long black lashes that look like make up only bring out their glasslike color and makes them even more startling. 

Erwin continues smirking at him. "It's a nice view. I can get used to this."

Levi looks angry, but his movements are effortlessly graceful as he crawls out of bed.

"Have you eaten?"

"What?" Levi glares at Erwin again.

"Join me for lunch. This way." Erwin disappears from the bedroom, heading to the kitchen and Levi can't help but follow him.

"Sit." he orders. Levi doesn't but he notices the amount of food already served on the huge round table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Are you expecting someone?" Levi brings himself to ask.

"Yes." the man smirks. "My favorite maid - you. Now sit."

Levi is baffled by everything that's happening but he sits, and honestly he would kill not only for a decent meal, but for a meal at all. So if the bastard offers why don't take advantage.

"I'll lose my job." He mumbles to himself.

"No, you won't. So Levi-"

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Levi shots.

"You're quite a spirited one. I like it." Erwin says with a hint of admiration in the slow smile spreading that's spreading across his face.

"Why am I here Mr. Smith?"

"Oh please! Erwin."

" _Erwin_." Levi grits out.

"We're here to eat, and talk."

"Yesterday was an accident, I wasn't snooping-"

"Good. Now that we cleared that up we can eat and talk about other stuff."

Levi is still suspicious but the growling in his belly makes him slowly stab a piece of food and place it in his mouth. It's chicken and it's perhaps the most divine thing he's ever tasted.

The beans are so fresh and flavorful Levi could've cried. The potatoes are unlike anything he's ever tasted before, crisp yet fluffy, nothing like the bulbous, mushy spuds they served at the shelter. He wants to bring some back for Eren to taste, but that would be impossible.

"Do you like working here, Levi?" Erwin breaks the silence.

"Yes." Levi answers without even thinking.

"Where did you work before you took this job?"

"I was a waiter for a while."

"And before that?"

"I worked as a barista."

"Why did you leave your previous jobs?"

"I was fired." Levi answers truthfully. And why is this man interrogating him anyway?

"What for?"

"A man grabbed my ass at the bar where I was working." Erwin chuckles. It was deep and rumbled from within his chest.

"Well these things happen to pretty things like you. That's no reason to get fired." _Pretty? This man just called me pretty?_

"I broke his nose." Now Erwin laughs out loud, long and hard.

"I really like you, Levi. This whole feisty thing you've got going on… it appeals to me."

Levi drops his fork and gapes at the man across the table.

"I have a proposition for you, Levi." Levi stills even more. Erwin Smith, a wealthy, good-looking man is a someone with determination in spades, who does not easily accept being told no. While Levi isn't necessarily what people would consider book smart, he is street smart and worldly enough when it comes to men. They all thought along the same lines no matter what social position they held.

"A proposition?"

"Yes, a business deal, if you will."

Levi remains silent, so Erwin continues.

"I find you… very appealing. You have me mesmerized. I feel like I've been overwhelmed by something I don't understand. So, I want to know you better. I'm also a very busy man, Levi, I don't really have time for unnecessary interactions, so I was thinking if you would like to… keep me company?"

"What?" Levi asks dumbfounded.

"Keep me company. Here at home. Sometimes at business parties, soirees and such things. I'll provide everything you need. Food, apartment, clothes, anything your heart wishes. You wouldn't be required to spend a penny of your own money. I'll pay the rent of your current apartment, if you go to university or college or something I'll arrange my driver to take you wherever you want. In return I would only like your… company." Levi can't believe his ears, he just stares with wide eyes like an idiot.

"I'm a very unpleasant company so maybe you should define company." Levi keeps his surly expression as he says that but his heart is beating uncomfortably fast and the delicious lunch had become a heavy weight in his stomach.

"I find such things can't be determined until the time comes-"

"I'm not fucking stupid," Levi snaps suddenly.

"Of course not. I have no interest in surrounding myself with stupid people."

"I know what you're asking."

"Good. I'd hate to think I wasn't clear." _The nerve of this fucker…_

"I'm not a prostitute!" 

The word doesn't slow Erwin. "Also good. I hate involving myself with legal situations. We'd merely be two consenting adults sharing each other's company."

Levi's fists tighten.

" _Mr. Smith_ ," he hisses."no matter how you pretty it up, my ass is  _not_ for sale."

"Everything's for sale, Levi," he replies silkily.

"I'm not." That would be the cherry on top of Levi's life. He's been treated like trash all his life and now as a whore? Who does this bastard think he is?

"I'm paying you so that I can trust you." Levi doesn't understand what that means but he gets even more angry as the man continues explaining, his face remaining completely calm. “I want someone to come home to, someone to have fun with, someone … who intrigues me. And it happens to be you.”

"You want to pay to fuck me."

"If that was true, why would I ask you to live with me? I could just arrange to meet you, pay you to stick your ass in the air and be done with you."

"If I live with you, I’m conveniently available when you’re horny. Saves you having to leave the house."

"I’m paying for your time, your exclusivity, your undivided attention. As I said, I’m a busy guy. I know what I want and I want you."

Levi stands abruptly and hisses with venom in his voice. "Listen to me old man. Just because you have money and fancy clothes and handsome face, doesn't mean-"

A smug smile crosses Erwin's face and Levi gets even more frustrated. "I mean- I'm insulting you, don't you smile at me!" Levi gets all huffy and it totally turns on Erwin.

Erwin stands too and approaches Levi, who's still shouting angrily. "I'm not a whore or a lost cause you want to- you can just- fuck-"

"No, you're not. But I'm a sucker for a challenge." Erwin's mouth waters when he looks at the way Levi's pink lips part. A lush mouth that all but screams for a kiss. Then he makes a growling sound and tries to walk away from Erwin. But he's quick to pull him back close to his body. Levi's unusual gray eyes are sparkling with irritation and indignation, and Erwin has never before wanted someone so badly.

"And for a pretty face." Erwin whispers against Levi's lips.

"Let me go you fuck-" Erwin cuts off anything more Levi has to say with closing the small distance between them. His lips move smoothly against Levi's and he was right. They do taste like a challenge. But the kiss is surprisingly sweet at first - and, astonishingly, Levi relaxes and goes pliant in Erwin's arms. Erwin tastes like spearmint gum and warm male, and it all feels so… good, it causes a small gasp to leave Levi's lips.

Their height difference only makes it difficult for Erwin to kiss Levi as hard as he wishes so in one swift move, he effortlessly grabs Levi's hips, lifting him off the floor, the boy's legs immediately locking around his waist. Levi whimpers in his mouth at the sudden movement, and at the hands kneading his ass as Erwin places him on the kitchen table. His hands roam all over Levi's body, while his own clutch hard onto Erwin's shirt.

Their tongues clashing. _Such sweet delicious sounds he makes_ , Erwin thinks dizzily at Levi's little gasps from the soaring rush of that contact. He plunges his tongue again, and Levi's tongue - wet and hot - pushing angrily back. They are kissing furiously, hungrily, kissing like it's a matter of life and breath, pressing closer, noses bumping, eyelashes skimming, teeth grazing. Levi feels Erwin's erection pushing between his legs and his body heats even more, breath growing more and more rushed and shallow. 

The kiss sucked all the thoughts out of Levi's head. Nothing else survives the onslaught but desire and hot, wet kisses. His body urges him to forget caution and let the gorgeous man have his wicked way, right here, on the kitchen table.

Erwin pulls away with a wet sound and a disappointed embarrassing gasp leaves Levi's lips.

Levi is confused and frustrated that the man got that kind of reaction from him. Gray eyes all lidded and glassy, his lips red and swollen, cheeks pink with desire, looking like he has just got screwed, it only spurs Erwin even more to find out how he'll look when he actually fucks him.

Levi is still breathless but his mind is not so clouded anymore, he's trying to recollect himself, fixing his posture and demeanor and suddenly he slaps the bastard across the face. It's hard and strong, Erwin would never have guessed that a little delicate hand like Levi's could do such damage, but it does. His cheek turns crimson.

Levi shoots him one more glare before jumping from the table on wobbly feet and gets out of the room as quick as possible.

Erwin watches Levi stomping out of his apartment. He touches his cheek as he still tries to comprehend what happened. Then he smiles, like this is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi has an important decision to make :)


	3. Chapter 3

Levi is restless the following week. He's been assigned specifically to clean the master suites from now on. He doesn't know if it has something to do with Mr. Smith or just his bad luck having to keep running into him.

His mind of course wanders to Erwin Smith way too often. Like every five minutes often. That man… he's striking. In every way. He oozes sex appeal and power, Levi has never met anyone like him. Mostly because they're from different worlds, Levi has no place in circles that kind of men move in. Levi is no stranger to sex. He's had it with plenty men, in dirty bathrooms, cars, squeaky beds, quick and fast, it's purpose always has been quick release, he enjoys it, those few seconds of ecstasy, it's one of the very few things in life that makes Levi feel good even if it's filthy and lasts just a couple of seconds. But he didn't recognize the sensation the kiss with Erwin brought to him, this feeling - a wonderful relief in being wanted, really wanted like this, appreciated, desired, not used as just a warm hole for pleasure, but… more.

But that offer… who makes offers like this? Well apparently rich men who can afford anything they want in life, that's who. _But why me?_ Levi looks himself in the mirror of the bathroom in Erwin's room. He stares at the pale tiny person in the mirror and wonders how a man like Erwin Smith wants him. _I felt it in that kiss even if I didn't believe his words_.  _He_ _f_ _inds me_ _attractive_ _, he's actually_ _bartering to have_ _my_ _body._ That upper-class man sees him as desirable, it feels surreal, and at the same time... good. Flattering.

At first when Levi heard his offer he thought it seemed like he'd be sacrificing a great deal to oblige Mr. Smith, but now he wasn’t sure who would actually be taking advantage. All the things Erwin would provide...

Money is power. Levi isn’t materialistic. There is an infinite divide between his desire to have enough financial stability to not freeze, starve, or die another John Doe and the desire to be dressed up and paraded about like some fancy aristocrat. He doesn't care for superfluous wealth. He only desires stability, something he never had. Yet, no amount of rationalization let him dismiss the fact that, at the end of the day, he’d still be Erwin's loosely defined hooker.

The rejection to his offer rang in his head, but temptation to take it fought hard against his will.

He was right, everything did have a price, and in Levi's life, he can't afford to have such high morals.

For a moment Levi allows himself to fantasize about the beds and the bathtubs in the hotel. One time he laid for a second on a hotel bed after suffering a dizzy spell from not eating enough, and he was amazed at how soft and plush the mattress was.

He wanted to know what it felt like to bathe in one of those grand tubs with the jets and use those fancy bath salts housekeeping left on the vanities for guests.

The more he fantasizes about luxuries the closer he's to accepting Erwin's offer. But in all those fantasies, he sees the tall man right there with him. The offer was more attractive _because of_ Erwin.

Sex with that handsome man is a small price to pay, for the easy lifestyle he could provide, but Levi's prideful stubborn side, that part of him that demanded he was better than that, indignantly objected. Shutting his eyes, he muzzles his pride in order to think.

He was a stunning man. And Levi, embarrassingly, very obviously enjoyed the man's hands on him. But he couldn't think that way.

It was a business deal. Levi's mind and emotions didn’t have to come into play, only his body. The survivor in him eagerly awaited his acceptance.

But in his mind he repeats it over and over again. Mr. Smith is such a handsome man. He smelled so nice and had clean hands and nice teeth.

_I could still smell him…_

Probably because Levi just bumped into him.

"Levi," Erwin purrs, a seductive smile playing on his face.

"Mr. Smith." Levi manages to grit out. He makes his way around Erwin when his voice stops him.

"Have you considered my offer?" Blunt as always. Levi stops and then turns around to face him.

He's silent, he doesn't know what to say.

"As I told you already, Mr. Smith," Levi stresses the words in a mocking tone. "Not everything is for sale. Even if you paid someone to have me cleaning your room for an extra embarrassment-"

"I didn’t pay anyone." Erwin smiles.

"Yeah, right." Levi scoffs.

"I'm serious. I just told Hanji I preferred you-"

"Don't try to fool me. It doesn't work that way, you can't just-"

"Oh I most certainly can since, you know, I own the hotel." Just like that Erwin drops the bomb. Levi opens his mouth and closes it again and then just gapes.

_Shit. Of course. Of course he owns the motherfucking hotel._

"Maybe a little stimulation will be good." Erwin continues as he gets closer and closer to Levi. "How about I give you a week to reconsider, but only a week, because I'm tired, Levi." He walks behind Levi and traces a finger gently down his neck. Levi shudders but he manages to bite back his gasp. Erwin leans down almost burying his nose in Levi's hair and then whispers in his ear. "I need to touch you. I need to be buried deep inside of you, feeling your hole clenching around my cock as you scream my name."

Oh. God.

"I'm tired of not being able to do that, do you understand?" His voice liquid sex in Levi's ear.

“I’ve been very patient with you...” his voice trails off.

"But I’m tired of imagining how I'll slip my fingers inside you, how loudly you’ll scream when I twist them inside you... How hard I’ll pull your hair when I bend you over somewhere, anywhere, and fuck you until you can’t breathe... _Tired_.”

_Why is this fucking turning me on?_

“I can’t just _look_ at you anymore. I need to _feel you_ , I need to _taste you_." Finally Levi is able to breathe when Erwin pulls away from him.

"I'm giving you a week to come to your senses, little one."

 

***

 

Sleep doesn't come that night. And the next night. And the next night.

Until he decides to confront Erwin. Levi is strong and he's always taken care of himself all alone, so he won't have some rich prick boss him around. He'll lay his requests. He needs to keep his job because honestly how long could this "arrangement" last? A month? Or maybe two? But what happens when Erwin is tired of Levi's ass and moves on to the next whore?

He'll be homeless and jobless again. Especially now it's even more complicated when he's found out Erwin own the hotel. When he's not pleased with Levi, which would happen rather quickly when he spends some time with Levi's "charming" persona, he will throw Levi out like a stray cat, probably give him bad recommendation letter and he'll never be able to work at another hotel, the only job he knows how to do right won't be an option any more.

But…

Levi wouldn’t have to sleep at the shelter or this apartment that's almost as bad, at least for a short length of time. There would be no more guarding his belongings and cold, restless nights of sleeping with one eye open. This could be that chance to finally rest peacefully.

He’d have an actual bed, complete with _clean_ linens and plush pillows. His skin prickled with longing for such luxuries. He’d be warm. Winter is coming and he didn’t savor the idea of coughing through another bitter season, chilled to the bone and unable to thaw until the arrival of spring.

Would their arrangement last that long?

He doesn't know what he will do, but he's determined to find out. So that night he goes straight to the hotel.

 

***

 

"Hey Levi, I thought your shift is over for the day?" Mikasa asks as he stops by the reception desk.

"Yes. I'm here for Mr. Smith. Can you give him a call that I'm here."

"I'm sorry, he left for a dinner meeting." _Great._ "But he left a keycard for you, when you come." She offers. Levi seethes with frustration.

" _When_ I come?" Cold anger washes over him.

"Um-"

"Who does he think he is? That fucker- no- fuck-" He shouts angrily, not even realizing he's making a scene. "Shitty old man. No I will not- oh damn it- just give me the card!"

He takes it forcefully from Mikasa's hands and leaves her very confused.

 

***

 

Levi lets himself in and then he waits.

He waits anxiously in the kitchen then in the bedroom all the while he thinks what he's going to say to the fucker, how he's going to tell him to shove his offer up his ass, the look on his face would be priceless.

Then he hears the door opening. He freezes.

And then he sees Erwin entering the hallway. His gaze falls on the widely open double doors of the bedroom where Levi glowers at him like he wishes he could throw a knife through his solar plexus.

But all of that disappears from Levi's expression in a second when Erwin takes a step toward him.

Because Erwin has an _aura_. A way of moving that communicates both sensuality and masculine power. He is strikingly, alarmingly sexy. His height, his confidence, the way he moves, the way he presents himself.

Erwin gets even closer to Levi but he doesn't say a word. He is a little taller and leaner if that's possible than Levi remembers. Maybe it was the slim-cut charcoal suit and black shirt, which made him look grim and forbidding. Or maybe it was just the way he stares at Levi, head tilted, without saying a word.

Those impossibly blue eyes bore holes into Levi's lidded ones. _I shouldn’t be affect by his eyes like an awkward, insecure girl._ All his anger and the things Levi wanted to say to Erwin fall into obscurity. Leaving only the thick tension that stretches between them, and Levi's very core says to jump, to pounce on Erwin like a little Bengal Tiger.

 _I have fallen in lust._ Levi thinks in defeat.

And suddenly it's like his hands start moving on their own and they reach for his shirt, not breaking eye contact with Erwin's hungry eyes that watch intently every movement especially the way Levi unbuttons slowly every single button in a silent reply to Erwin's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I just have some exams right now, but once everything is over I'll update regularly :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's eyes and ears are focused in on Erwin, his crystal blue ones proceed to stare back at Levi. Hot flashes permeate Levi's body as he still unbuttons his shirt slowly, but before he could go any further at taking his clothes off, he feels Erwin's hand stopping him. He takes it in his huge one and brings the knuckles of Levi's small hand to his lips. _What the-_

"As much as I am tempted, Levi, I think we should talk first." _Great. Business first, pleasure after. After all this whole thing is a business deal, right?_

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Levi asks confused.

"No." _What?_ Levi's eyes widen and his cheeks turn rosy. "I said I want to be involved with you. Not just fuck you. Now be a good boy and button your shirt, we are going down to the restaurant."

Levi starts buttoning his shirt, feeling totally humiliated and embarrassed, his cheeks are now tomato red. Erwin likes that look on him.

"Why?" Levi is back to scowling.

"Because I believe you haven't had dinner. You're really skinny-" _Here it goes. He thinks I'm a scrawny rat!_

"Fuck you."

Erwin takes a step closer to Levi again, his fingers finding his face and tipping his chin up, gently running his thumb over Levi's lip.

"I'm not saying it as a bad thing. I love your size, but I'm a big guy, you can't blame me for worrying that I might crush you." Erwin smiles down at him. _Such a cocky bastard._

"Whatever, old man…"

 

***

 

They head downstairs together. The ride in the elevator is quiet until Erwin speaks. "I'm really flattered by the way you welcome me to my apartment every time." Levi can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, old man." He snaps.

Levi has never visited the restaurant before, but he is sure it's just as glamorous as the rest of the hotel. And he's right.

There aren't many people, because of the late hour, but the few of them that are there are dressed as Erwin - all fancy and snobbish. Huge tacky chandeliers, many tables with pretty red tablecloths on them and Levi in the middle of all this. With his old shoes and too thin shirt for the season. He looks down at his feet that are timidly making small steps.

"Hey, everything okay?" Erwin asks concerned, his thick brows furrowed.

"Let's just fucking eat." He hurries in a direction of the nearest table before Erwin could say anything else.

The waitress comes immediately and smiles charmingly at Erwin, while completely ignoring Levi.

"Mr. Smith! What a pleasure to have your company tonight. What can I get you, sir?" Levi makes a noise of disgust in his throat which wasn't meant to be heard.

"We'll just look at the menus, thank you." Erwin answers with a polite smile.

"Is there anyone in this hotel that doesn't kiss your ass?" Erwin grins.

"Yes, there is. That's why I'm having dinner with him tonight. It's refreshing." Erwin takes one of the menus and hands the other to Levi.

Levi hesitates for a second but when he sees the question in Erwin's eyes, he takes it. _I'll just pretend to read it._

He takes his time scanning over the menu but he can't read a single word. Probably because they were some posh names for things he's never eaten before, never even heard of, but he holds it in front of his face to hide the little fact that he can't read from Erwin. 

"See anything you like?"

"No. I don't have a clue about any of your shitty snobby food." Erwin chuckles.

"I understand. Would you trust me to recommend you something?"

"Yeah, whatever…"

He lets Erwin order for him some fancy meal which is quite delicious, and the night continues. Levi is quite… talkative this time. But most of the things he's said so far are just sarcastic statements about how humiliating Erwin's offer is and how he's about to become the whore of dirty old man.

"We are not going to do this until you take it as seriously as I do, Levi!" Erwin finally loses his temper for a moment.

Levi didn't expect it so he stays silent.

"You must know I'm not trying to crush your spirit, Levi." Erwin supplies, as if it's an undeniable fact. "Others may have tried that on you, but that's not my intention. Men like that haven't got the intelligence or the imagination to appreciate how extraordinary and vibrant you are. You deserve so much more than being used for sex, Levi, and I can give it to you." Erwin's voice is low and urgent, his eyes bright with fervor as he sold a shiny, new version of Levi to the current model who is leaning forward eagerly so he doesn't miss a single word.

_What the fuck is this man playing at?_

Erwin doesn't just want to get in his pants, he seems to actually want the whole package, which is a first. It is also insanely flattering because he was rich and successful and attractive, and for some inexplicable reason he wants Levi.

"Okay." Levi says a bit unsure but the words really touched something in him, not that he'll ever admit it even to himself.

"You'll live with me, you can have your own room, you can take the other bedroom in my suite which will be exclusively yours, your personal space that I don't intend to get into you can be sure of that, or I'll have you settled in one of the other apartments if that's what you want. You'll eat with me, spend your evenings with me. Of course you'll have your own free time, when you don't want to spend time with me I will fully understand. Unless you have college commitments, I expect you to be available to accompany me to business events and take occasional trips abroad. Eventually if we're both satisfied with each other's company we may as well spend Christmas and New Year together."

Levi leans back in his chair and tries to comprehend all the information. "I expect you to move in as soon as possible."

"Why?" is the only thing Levi can say. "Why all… this?"

"Because I have to have you now and one night won't be enough." Erwin answers with such determination, Levi can only agree with him.

"Alright. What about my job?"

"What about it?"

"I'd like to keep it, shithead."

"This won't be necessary. I'll take care of everything you need plus I'll give you 5,000$ a month, consider it pocket money."

"What the fuck? Alright, enough games, am I being taped or something?" Levi looks around, waiting someone to scream in his face that all of this is one big joke.

"No." Erwin simply states.

"So you'll probably want to do some kinky shit to me in bed, huh?"

"Nothing you won't enjoy."

"Is there some shitty document I have to sign, to keep my mouth shut that a millionaire has my ass-"

"Goddamn Levi, there's nothing like that. Everything is as I say it is. I would never lie to you and I expect the same."

"So where the hell is the catch? And when our little deal is over what??"

"You'll always have a place to work at any of my hotels, if you or me is no longer pleased with this arrangement, and you want to go back to work you'd be free to do so."

A look of relief passes on Levi's face, Erwin saw it in his eyes and his whole posture. He understands now how important this job is for Levi. "I promise you. This is the only contract I'm willing to sign with you if that will make more at ease."

This is probably the best news Levi has heard all night. _I'm safe. I can get into this… experience with this man and if it doesn't work out I'll get back. I deserve what this man is offering. I deserve it. I'll fucking use this rich bastard._ Erwin looks like a noble man, a man of his word, Levi actually believes him.

"Okay. I trust you." Levi says quietly, and Erwin finally smiles, flashing beautiful white teeth. _That fucking smile…_ The combination of his smile, scent and smooth voice is so sexy that it's painful not to reach out and touch him.

_Get a grip, Levi!_

"I want you to be comfortable with me, Levi and I want you to know you can leave at any time you want. I'm not hiring you, you're not my prisoner nor my slave, you can leave and we'll both get on with our lives. But there's absolutely no reason why we can't enjoy each other's company and let things run their natural course. Don't you think?"

"Yes." Levi grits out, because the man started talking to him like he's a child. 

"I hope it's going to be an exciting experience for you, however I'm not saying everything will be moonlights and roses, we may have our moments. I don't consider myself as an easygoing man all the time. There may be times when I don't want to talk to you because I've been on conference calls all day-"

Suddenly Levi has a vision of himself handing Erwin a perfectly mixed vodka martini as he comes through the front door and asking him in a seductive purr, ‘Hard day at the office, dear?'

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"-or maybe request a special outfit for you to wear at some event. I like you because you're strong, Levi, and… different." Levi doesn't scrape back his chair and flee in squealing horror. Erwin's examples of horrors are nothing compared to what Levi has had to put up with in the past.

"Whatever old man. I'm in. You've been pretty honest with me and I think that's a good basis for this shit, this partnership."

Erwin smiles, looking way too pleased.

"You already make me a very happy man, Levi. Now, are you finished with your meal?"

 

***

 

Once they are in the elevator on their way to Erwin's apartment Levi starts to feel anxious. Erwin is standing so close to him and Levi is just shivering with anticipation of what's to come.

There are many things that Levi doesn't know about this man. But he absolutely and unequivocally knows that sex with Erwin will be good. More than good. And not just because Levi finds himself attracted to him. It would be sheet-tearing, limb-flailing, screaming-loud-enough-to-wake-the-neighbors good. He can feel it in the thick tension between them. Levi's breath starts to get low and strained, his insides ripple in eagerness and want.

So instead of over thinking it any further he turns to Erwin, grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down to crash their lips with such force that Erwin loses balance for a second. 

The elevator is surely going to the upper floors, but not fast enough because Erwin is already pinning the wanton boy against the elevator wall, his large palms on Levi's slender hips. Erwin rams his tongue into Levi's mouth and the jolt goes all the way to his cock, a lightning bolt of electric current sizzling every neuron on its path. With gnawing, biting, stinging violence, Levi locks his mouth against Erwin's, lost in the wonder of this man wanting him. The kiss is fast and greedy, hard and desperate, and it makes him want to weep that he's never been kissed like that in his life.

Levi's hands are pulling at Erwin's hair, trying to get him closer, trying to get more. He stands as much as possible on his tip toes and he moans and makes sounds he's never made before.

Erwin's sexuality envelops Levi, intoxicating him - and there is going to be more, so much more, it makes him shiver with anticipation in Erwin's arms.

"Good god, Levi!" A broken gasp leaves Erwin's mouth too. _This stoic, collected man is just as affected as me…_

Stumbling and crashing into walls somehow they make it out of the elevator never breaking their hot kisses.

With one hand Erwin is trying to find his keycard for the room and with the other he's pulling Levi into him, grabbing roughly his ass. It can actually fit in Erwin's one hand, it only turns him on even more.

Erwin growls in frustration that he can't find the key, it's not like he's trying so hard with Levi all over him, he can't focus on anything else.

Erwin pins him against the door, with the entire length of his body and ravages his mouth; licking, biting and plunging his tongue as deep as he could. Levi answers with broken moans inside Erwin's hot mouth.

Erwin pushes his hand inside the back of Levi's pants, into his underwear and squeezes his ass. Levi gasps desperately, he loses it when Erwin traces his fingers between his cheeks, dangerously close to his hole. _Oh god we won't even make it to bed, we're going to fuck in the hallway._

How Erwin found his key, opened the door, maneuvered them both inside and shut the door was a blur to Levi. They bump into furniture as their kisses grow even more urgent, their bodies rub against each harder. They are welded from their mouths to their feet and they rut and writhe, rubbing themselves together as if they are trying to dissolve their clothes. They're finally in Erwin's bedroom, Erwin sucks on Levi's neck even harder wanting to mark him over and over again, making him his. He pushes Levi down onto the bed, Levi's soft hands running through his hair and pulling him down with him.

 _How many before me?_ These thoughts invade Levi's mind once he's laying in Erwin's bed. He shouldn't care, why does he even question this? Erwin will be just his sugar daddy and nothing more. _Sugar daddy…_ He'll take as much as he could from Erwin and that's it. Levi will use him just as much as Erwin will use him.

Levi is breathless but finally he's able to see, when Erwin pulls away to catch his breath - in the low light Erwin is looking utterly hungry and ready to devour him.

"How do you like to be fucked, Levi?" Erwin's sex-ridden voice asks.

"Just show me how old men fuck." Levi's own voice is strained with desire. Erwin makes a mental note to ask him someday if 'old man' is some kind of endearment, he suspect it is, so he grins and with unnecessary force he rips Levi's shirt, taking the rest of his clothes even faster, leaving Levi completely naked on his bed. Levi's face flushes with embarrassment as Erwin takes in his body from head to toe. The hairless chest, narrow waist and hips. _I'm too skinny..._

It's like Erwin can read his thoughts. "You’re perfect. All of you. I want to kiss you and lick you everywhere. I love your light skin and your smooth body. You're even sexier than I imagined," Erwin whispers his appreciation into Levi's ear while he continues to stroke every inch of skin he could reach.

"You're so beautiful." Erwin whispers as he looks straight into Levi's eyes now, but he can see in them that he doesn't believe his words. He's going to show him tonight, just how beautiful he is to Erwin.

He takes Levi's hand and presses it against his clothed erection. A hiss leaves his mouth and he looks down at Levi who is very aroused by the gesture too. "See, this is what you do to me."

"There's no way you're going to fit that inside me-" Levi gasps in shock. His cock twitches in anticipation of what's to come, heat simmering low in his belly, a fire waiting to blaze.

Erwin grins at him and starts taking his own clothes off. Levi stares at his astounding nakedness. He is hard all over, beautifully muscled, all lean and fit, looking like a fucking Calvin Klein model. His abs are cut, extremely well defined, Levi catches himself wishing he could run his hands along them.

And then there's that monstrous cock-

"There's something I've wanted to do ever since I first saw you." Erwin mutters against his lips.

With no warning at all, Levi is flipped on his stomach. His ass gripped by two large, rough hands. He closes his eyes shivering in delight at how exposed he is - then his eyes opened wide as something soft and wet slide over his entrance. Tongue.

"Jesus- fuck- Erwin!" He gives a surprised, loud moan as Erwin goes at his ass with vigor. _Inside. His tongue is inside. This should feel gross, so gross, why does it feel so good?!?_

He moans louder and spreads his knees farther apart as he lifts off the bed, trying desperately to press his ass tighter to Erwin's face, to take him deeper and deeper inside. He is gasping when Erwin finally stops, but only seconds later Erwin replaces his tongue with a fat index finger.

 _I knew he would taste fucking delicious, damn…he tast_ _es_ _like the best fucking candy._ _I'm gonna eat him raw, until he begs me to fuck him._

Erwin is so hard already, eager to have him and his eagerness is met and matched. But he's too eager. Dangerously eager. If he takes Levi right now without doubt he'll hurt him with his ardor.

"So tight… Are you going to moan like that when it's my cock inside you?" He twists his finger, and Levi mewls, pressing back to meet its thrust.

"Your hole is so hungry for me you should see just how well it takes my finger." Levi moans louder and louder at every dirty word that leaves Erwin's lips.

Erwin rams his tongue deep inside Levi again, wiggling it and making Levi gasp and cry, tipped over into some kind of crazy lust state, his cock untouched but leaking and rubbing on the sheets, and he feels on the verge of coming already just from Erwin's tongue and words.

Erwin drives him further and further to the edge, saying "mmm" and "you taste so good, babe, I'll eat you every night." Erwin is finger-fucking him hard, pausing to suck beside his finger at Levi's ass for a few beats before returning to his dirty litany. "Your body is so small but you're going to fit me just perfectly, Levi…"

Levi is going crazy beneath Erwin, he is practically weeping because of Erwin's skilled tongue inside him. Levi has a death grip on the sheets and he is babbling incoherently. _Fucking beautiful!_ Erwin thinks.

"Shit- Erwin- oh fuck- please… please-" Levi doesn't know what he begs for but he know he has to. A beautiful little submissive unravels before Erwin's eyes.

"Such a naughty boy, the sounds you make - music to my ears… Don't hold back."

Erwin purrs all the while he is holding Levi open, letting his pink pucker take in the air, letting it ache. He hisses as he watches it convulse, begging him. Then he's at it again.

"Fuck- fuck- please-" Levi is so incoherent beneath him, he has completely let go with Erwin and he's loving it.

Levi doesn't want Erwin to ever stop. It's erotic, it's nasty, it's sexy, and it's so fucking wonderful. "… don't stop…more please."

"I knew you would like that babe. Just lie there and enjoy it, I'm not gonna stop until you're screaming. I'm going to give you everything you need."

Erwin takes firm hold of Levi's cheeks, pulls them open wide, and shoves his tongue back inside.

Oh, God help him, it's almost better than fucking him. Levi goes from begging and pleading to writhing and bucking, animal now, rutting so hard that Erwin has to dig his fingers in his hips and really push into him.

"Oh…my… fucking…God!" Levi screams each word. This is like nothing he's ever felt. He's never been so vocal in bed, but right now he can't hold back any of his moans.

Levi makes a sort of cascading yelp, and Erwin feels him drawing up, but Erwin just pushes his face further into Levi's ass. Levi forces himself to turn his head over his shoulder and the sight of Erwin feasting on his ass like a starving man is the last drop that sends him over the edge. He draws out a long obscene moan as his orgasm rips through his body like a knife and he's shuddering hard in Erwin's arms, his hole clenching around his tongue. He's coming so hard into the sheets that he convulses for five minutes before he is able to regain a little brain function again.

Erwin gently turns him around on his back, finally able to see what he wanted to see all night. Levi's face - all flushed, still whimpering from his orgasm, a look of pure ecstasy. Erwin doesn't waste any time. Levi is still shaking from his orgasm but Erwin grabs the lube from the nightstand. Levi makes no protest as he pushes his thighs wide and opens him up with his fingers.

Levi's cock doesn't even soften, it stands just right up.

Erwin pushes a finger inside him. Then two. Then three. _So tight…fuck!…I'm going to shoot as soon as I get inside_ _him…he's so fucking hot inside._ He rubs circles into Levi's sweet spot until he's arching off the bed and groaning his name. He fucks him with his fingers, setting up a rhythm and Levi is panting in time to his movements. 

"Erwin." Levi says his name again, moans it, breaths it, begs it. The complete abandon on Levi's face right now can send Erwin on the edge before he's even entered him. Erwin needs to fuck him and fuck him now.

"Come on old man, I'm not a virgin, just fuck me already." 

Erwin give him a feral grin. "Considering that you and I never fucked, little one, you may as well be."

"Fuck you."

In a second there's the crinkle of foil ripping, the snap of latex and very suddenly Erwin lowers himself and plunges into Levi deeply, claiming him, in one movement.

"Oh god!" Levi screams. The initial burn quickly turns into an euphoric feeling.

Erwin slides a hand into Levi's hair and closes his fist. He pulls until he bares Levi's throat and then he licks him from below his jaw to the base of his throat. There is a teasing slide of teeth - he could have bitten him. Levi kind of wants him to.

For a moment, neither of them moves. Levi's heart pounds as fast as his erratic breathing. _This feels so good. Filled, full, oiled and stuffed_ _with Erwin_ _. Oh God._ Levi makes some unintelligible sound turning his head on one side to bite into the pillow.

"Christ, how much more of you is there?" A gasp bursts from Levi's throat when Erwin slides deeper.

"Another ten inches."

Then Levi actually smiles, he even gives a little laugh but it's quickly shattered when Erwin shifts and his cock brushes his prostate. The contact sends lightning crackling down Levi's spine and all the way to his toes. He clenches his ass around Erwin's cock and Erwin cries out.

"Fuck, Levi!"

Erwin slides part way out of him and then slams back hard, shoving Levi up the bed. _Oh_ _God._

"Is that the best you can do, old man?" Levi challenges, wanting and needing more of Erwin.

Erwin falls for it. His hands dig hard and painful into Levi's hips as he begins to drive hard and deep, every stroke edging Levi farther up the bed. Erwin slides his hand on top of his head protectively from preventing Levi's head bumping into the headboard.

"Oh God," Levi moans.

"You're so fucking tight."

"You're so fucking big."

Erwin pounds with even more determination, having Levi's body so eager and wanting beneath him, at his complete control is enough to make him blow his load sooner than ever. _Yeah… yeah… take it…take it… uuhh… deeper, deeper,_ _deeper…fuuucckk._

"Fuck…you feel so damn good, Levi…I knew you would. Your body belongs underneath me."

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me harder!"

They are a tangle of limbs on the bed, limbs and flesh and bodies entwined so fully, so deeply, it's as if they are sealed together. Levi's small hands gripping on Erwin's hair, the bed sheets, scratching on his back, everywhere, his legs locked tight around Erwin's waist, pulling him deeper and deeper.

Erwin is lost too, he grunts and he growls as he fucks Levi. He knows he's too rough, but he just can't get enough of him, and by the sounds that Levi is making, Erwin can tell it's mutual. Whatever Erwin does he can't fuck him hard enough, get into him deep enough. He's never wanted someone so bad in his life. 

 _"Harder,"_ Levi moans, he couldn't get enough and he trashes beneath Erwin, begging him to go faster and deeper.

They arch together, fucking like animals. Fires explode all over Levi's body again. He ignores the whine of his own cock begging for his hand, because of how good this feels, rubbing between their bodies, he'll be able to come again just from Erwin fucking him, without a single touch on his cock.

"Erwin, don't stop… please don't stop…"

Erwin pounds into him harder. The room is full of their muffled gasps and cries, the sounds of slick flesh slapping, the scent of sweat and sex. _It's so dirty._ _But I've never felt anything so good in my life._ Erwin is worshiping him with his body, mouth, showering him with hot wet kisses, licks on his neck and everywhere he can reach, that makes Levi gasp wide-eyed with the shock of pleasure.  

Levi looks nothing like the boy who looked like he wanted to kill Erwin the first time they met. And the second probably. No. Levi looks like Erwin's personal wanton little whore right now, who will take everything he has to give, he's a sight to behold with his plump mouth open in ecstasy, he's whimpering and writhing beneath Erwin's hot body that brings him pleasure he's never known he could feel. _Damn,_ _I'm so lucky. I'm going to have him every night like this. He's exquisite and he's mine._

"Levi... aghhh... love how desperate you are for my cock. Like the way you beg for it, beautiful," Erwin moans into his mouth and it's too much for Levi.

One more delicious trust from Erwin and his dirty whispers in Levi's ear at how good he takes it, make him come so hard his shoulders roll off the bed, his stomach bows. Somewhere he hears a cry, almost a shout, and knows it has to have come from him.

The look on Erwin's face above him in that moment with the sensation - that glorious carnal salacious voluptuous sensation - nearly kills Levi. He sees stars and he sees the heavens as he keeps coming so hard and long, every part of him throbbing, his thigh hole clenching around Erwin's cock.

This time Levi doesn't feel the need to get up and clean himself, he doesn't feel the need to get away from the person he's slept with as far away as possible. If anything he wants to feel _this_ all over again. _I want him to fuck me again. Now_. The intensity of his own desires shocks him.

It's the same for Erwin, the way Levi is falling apart beneath him, that vision will be stuck in his head forever and he'll jack off on it every time he thinks about it. Levi becomes almost painfully tight around him as he's still moaning, his orgasm seems so long and Erwin can't take it anymore. The long hard drives turning to short jabs, his cock swells inside Levi and his fingers tighten on his hips.

Erwin comes, hips bucking as he fills the condom, heat flaring in his gut, seeps through his bones until he's empty.

"Oh god, Levi!"

Erwin collapses on top of Levi, he's careful not to crush him, but he's boneless. They shudder together. Erwin takes a look at Levi again. He is glowing, every part of him, he's so flushed, the after sex look is such a good look on him, so thoughtfully fucked and debauched, he's made for pleasure.

And then he looks almost horrified.

"Erwin…" Levi says, sounding quite alarmed and Erwin's concern grows. _Did I hurt him? Oh god…_

"What is it, baby?" Erwin grabs his face with worry.

"It's so- dirty- sticky- ugh-" Erwin looks down to where Levi's come has smeared on his stomach and all over between them and the spot on the sheets where he came earlier. He chuckles and takes Levi effortlessly into his arms. Levi's legs never untangled from Erwin's waist. He feels like a limp doll in Erwin's arms as he carries him to the bathroom.

Erwin places Levi's arms around his neck and he continues to hold him with just one arm while he flicks on the shower.

He makes a good work at showering them both like this, cleaning every inch of Levi, not letting go of him even for a second. Their naked, slippery bodies feel good against each other, but not in a sexual way anymore. Once he exits the shower he wraps a towel around Levi and around himself and then he takes him back into his arms in that same position.

Levi's body aches in the best way, he nuzzles Erwin's neck unintentionally, it feels so comfortable, so peaceful, he lets himself be handled, taken care of. And then there is nothing. Only satisfaction and Erwin's strong arms carrying him, and safety... and sleep.

Levi looks tired, completely spent and so fulfilled. Erwin planned on having him multiple times that night, especially after it felt even more amazing than he imagined, but they have the whole time in the world for that now. Erwin is sure he'll be staying.

Levi's head is tucked into his neck and he thinks he may be asleep already, so he carries him to the other bedroom. He'd prefer it if Levi stays in his bed with him but he doesn't want to push him into something he's not sure Levi wants from day one.

With one hand beneath Levi's ass, he holds him tight, and with the other he pulls the covers where he places Levi gently in the bed and removing the wet towel. Erwin tightly tucks Levi's small frame underneath the soft blankets and then he stares at him for a while. His eyes are already closed, Erwin smiles at the sight - Levi looks so tranquil and beautiful, and so peaceful.

He leans in and places a soft, lingering kiss on Levi's forehead and then leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that's... a lot of porn :D I'm almost sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Erwin wakes up with a big smile on his face. Flashes from last night, his bedroom still smelling deliciously of sex, of Levi… who is right next room, it only makes him smile even wider. Levi turned out to be an exquisite sexual creature, the way he responded to Erwin's touch, god, he pleases Erwin in more than one way. His strong will amuses Erwin, and he adores Levi's feisty little spirit, respects it, but submission is another beautiful display of Levi's inner strength. He can't wait to do it all over again.

He gets up and goes straight to Levi's room. He knocks once. Twice.

"Levi." He whispers. When he doesn't answer he opens the door carefully, making sure not to wake him up if he's still asleep.

Erwin smiles at the sight of Levi's partly open mouth, his little body barely visible in the huge bed and underneath all the covers. His features so relaxed, he looks almost innocent in his sleep: small nose, full lips and beautiful black hair spread over the pillow. Levi always looks tired, it makes Erwin wonder if he hasn't been sleeping well before, and now seeing him sleeping so peacefully in his apartment makes Erwin feel good. It means Levi feels comfortable here. He's been pretty spent from last night's activities so Erwin lets him rest. He shuts the door and leaves a little note in the kitchen for Levi that says to join him in the restaurant for breakfast.

Erwin makes his way down and he's stopped by his most trusted person in the hotel and also the biggest Gossip Girl around here - Hanji.

"Erwin!"

"Hey!" He smiles more cheerful than ever. He's aware that he might look like a fool smiling so much, but he made the best deal in his life last night.

Hanji as always can read him so well, she looks at him like she knows everything.

"So… you look happy?" She asks with a mischievous smile.

"Pretty happy."

"Does it have something to do with one of my maids visiting you at unreasonable hour last night?" Straight to the case.

"Hanji…"

"Erwin." She looks at him sternly.

"Yes. Levi will be spending more time with me, also I need his paperwork, I need to check something in his contract. And he won't be working for sometime, so you need to find-"

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. I quite like him Hanji." He could only share this information with her.

"He's kinda…"

"I think he's nice." He says before she could finish her sentence.

"He's about as nice as someone who kicks dogs and drinks baby's blood, Erwin." Erwin laughs.

"Yeah, so I take it you like him too?"

"Are you kidding me? I adore him!" Erwin smiles fondly.  "Just be careful. For both of your sakes."

_I will._

 

***

 

An hour or so passes but Levi is nowhere in sight. Erwin looks at his watch and it's time to run some errands. He goes back to the apartment and to Levi's room again. He's still asleep so Erwin goes out to take care of work. He leaves another note for Levi.

It's hours later when Erwin comes back, more eager than ever to get home, only to find Levi still sleeping. He gets worried so he goes to the bed quietly and presses his ear to Levi's chest to make sure he's breathing, then he kisses his forehead to check his temperature. He feels just fine.

He hopes he'll wake up to join him for lunch but no such luck. It's past 2PM and he's still asleep.

 

***

 

Erwin's hands feel hot on Levi. He feels hot all over. He and Erwin fucked last night like animals and he still craves him the same in the morning.

Erwin roughly grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed with a growl. Levi gasps, aroused by his force. A rush of warmth flares down in his cock. Erwin's fingers dig into Levi's hair and then he loses his tie, wrapping it around Levi's wrists and tying them tightly. Then his pants go off, Levi's mouth waters as he watches the huge cock springing free. He wants it in his mouth but he can't do anything tied up like this. It only makes him even more wanting, more aroused. He arches his back of the bed in helplessness and whines.

"Oh you're hungry for my cock, aren't you little slut?" He straddles Levi's chest and he thrusts his cock, hot and thick against Levi's face. "You like that, don't you? My little whore... suck me." Levi watches with uncontainable pleasure as he takes Erwin into his eager mouth.

Levi tries to fellate him but his cock grows with each passing second, until it was threateningly large, until it chokes him. _Slut…_ Levi really acted like a slut with him last night. He couldn't help it. And he's doing it again.

Erwin wrenches his hair, forcing him to take him deeper in his throat, and then he viciously fucks his mouth.

"That's a good little slut," he croones. "Such a good boy. Suck me, yes. Just like that." Levi's mouth aches. He is too big but he wants more, he wants to take all of Erwin, even his come. _  
_

"How does it feel, baby? How does my cock feel inside your mouth?"

Levi moans around his cock, showing him how much he likes it and Erwin pulls away before he spills down his throat at the erotic sounds Levi is making. "So good… so good, daddy… just put it in me."  _What am I saying?_ Erwin smiles down at him and leans to kiss him, his lips, his chest, going lower and lower, Levi is panting when Erwin reaches the destination he wants. He sucks on his cock, pushing a finger inside him until Levi is breathless and then he flips him over. He's on his stomach, clutching the sheets with his bound hands.

"Daddy wants to eat your delicious ass again, baby." Levi moans and wiggles as Erwin sucks and licks at his hole. Erwin holds him in place and thrusts his tongue deep inside him. "Oh, god, Erwin!" he whimpers.

"Fuck me, Daddy," Levi says in barely a whisper, his body trembling. He loves and hates that Erwin could do that to him.

Erwin practically growls at those words as his warm, moist breath rolls over the side of Levi's neck and jaw as he starts lining his cock against Levi's entrance.

"That's what you need, yes? To get fucked like a naughty little slut?" He emphasizes both _fucked_ and  _slut_ with violent urgency.

Before Levi could answer that yes, he definitely needs to be fucked like a naughty little slut, Erwin enters him and he's getting fucked harder than ever, until he's screaming Erwin's name in passion with tears in his eyes.

"ERWIN!!!"

Erwin is in an instant in Levi's room. He doesn't even knock, he practically runs when he hears Levi screaming his name. He bursts through the door like a madman, sits on the bed and takes Levi in his arms.

"Levi, are you okay?" He shakes him frantically. Levi is sweaty and he's shaking and trembling in Erwin's arms as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks confused and then shocked. He pulls abruptly from Erwin's embrace and realizes what just happened.

He's lying in bed, few feet away from Erwin's bedroom where they had mind-blowing sex just hours ago and he is having revolting sex dreams about Erwin! _Ugh._ He's sweaty and aroused, like he is infected with some kind of fever.

_Erwin_ _fever._

"Are you okay?" Erwin asks again, stroking his wet hair soothingly.

Levi sighs blissfully when he realizes he isn't dead and the reason his body doesn't ache is simply because he'd slept on the most decadent bed in the world. He had slept on a cloud. Not in Erwin's bed, but the other bedroom, that he guesses is now his own.

Erwin's worried expression and his arms around Levi strangely relaxes him even more until he comes to full wakefulness.

"'mfine." he mumbles, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What are you doing in my room, Mr. This-is-your-personal-space." Erwin chuckles, Levi hasn't even woken up yet and his smart-ass mouth is working. He lets go of Levi.

"You were screaming my name, so-" Levi blushes furiously and Erwin already knows what it was all about. "Were you… having a sex dream about me, Levi?" Erwin flashes a sexy smirk.

"Just get out of my room, old man!" Erwin grins too pleased with himself and heads to the door to give Levi some privacy.

"I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, I'd like to hear about that dream-" 

Levi finds his shoe by the bed and throws it at him. Erwin catches it with a speed and precision that seems impossible. Glancing at the offensive shoe, he raises a brow and turns his gaze on Levi. He chuckles and puts the shoe aside. "Oh, Levi, I do believe you're going to be a handful I will enjoy handling."

 

***

 

What in holy fuck was up with that dream?!  _Daddy? Whore? Slut?_ They fucked just last night and he was hot all over again for him? And the way Erwin had talked to him in the dream... He talked dirty to Levi last night and it was absolutely arousing but he never called him a whore or slut, so why was he finding it hot? He actually called him _baby_ , it was strange, not exactly in a bad way…

Last night's sex had been amazing; there is no question about it. The orgasms Erwin had given Levi were intense, he made him come twice for Christ’s sake, and how he _looked_ when he fucked Levi. The look in his eyes and on his face was fierce. It was as if he was claiming Levi. And then he managed to make Levi come in his dream also.

He shakes of this thoughts and heads for the bathroom in his own room to take a shower. _My room. My bathroom._

There is a tub also in the spacious bathroom, he might try out that later, his skin prickles with all the luxuries here, but right now he just wants to take a quick shower to calm him from his lustful dreams.

It feels so refreshing to shower in a clean bathroom with various soaps and shampoos all smelling like honey and vanilla. As he washes his hair he makes sure to apply extra conditioner in case Erwin wants to run his fingers through it again. He did that a lot last night, in spur of passion, Levi enjoyed it too, so he makes sure it's nice and soft for him.

He turns off the shower, squeezes out his hair with his hands and wraps a towel around his body. Levi rubs the steam from the shower off of the mirror with his hand and takes a look at his disheveled appearance. There are bruises all over his neck, going all the way to his shoulder, his lips are still wrecked swollen from all the biting, the imprints of Erwin's touches on Levi's body... Then there are flashbacks from last night, delicious, dirty, nasty, naked, noisy flashbacks how he turned into a total slut in Erwin's arms. It's so embarrassing how he acted, like a bitch in heat, moaning and scratching and begging for Erwin's cock. Just horrible. But easily the best sex he's ever had.

Then he notices the brand new toothbrush in the glass on the counter beside the sink. Did Erwin place it there? He was pretty sure that Levi will take his offer, that cocky bastard. Or is it for every new whore that- No. He refuses to think about that. He doesn't like the unfamiliar feeling in his stomach that he gets when he thinks about that.

He finds his clothes in the bedroom but there are some buttons missing on his shirt. He takes the silk robe lying on his bed and wraps it around himself. It feels like a gentle touch on his skin.

Heading for the kitchen he's greeted by the sight of Erwin wearing an expensive Italian navy blue suit. The powder blue shirt underneath brings out the unbelievable light within his piercing blue eyes. Levi just stands there and stares. Suddenly he gets the feeling that it will always be like that around this man. He takes a sharp breath in, and realizes it was audible when Erwin turns to him.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Erwin smiles sweetly at him as he approaches him and puts his hands on his hips. It's an innocent gesture but it triggeres a sudden rush of desire in Levi. _How did I get so horny lately?_

"Good morning." He murmurs timidly, still not over how he let go completely last night with Erwin.

When Erwin takes his hand away to gesture for him to sit, Levi longs for its return. He takes a seat and winces, he's sore and his body aches from last night, but it's a good kind of ache.

"I ordered some lunch for you, and I had some tasks for you today but since it's past 3PM-" _Tasks? What tasks? Past 3PM, how could I have slept that long?_ Levi has never slept that late, he feels unfamiliarly rested. _Why is there so much food on the table? Erwin is still talking. Focus._

"I have some places to be, so I'll be out soon, but I'll wait till you're finished with your breakfast/lunch, because I wanted to introduce you to my chauffeur. He will take you to your place and he'll help you with moving in here. I'll take care of the rent of your apartment while you're here. I also wanted you to go shopping today, but I believe you'll be quite tired after moving in so I made you an appointment at the SPA, we'll have a quiet dinner here tonight, I just want you to be well rested today-" Too much information. Levi feels dizzy and he drops his fork, suddenly not so hungry. Everything is just so… sudden. And too much.

"Okay, okay, slow down, blondie!"

"I'm sorry. I must be pressuring you, but I just want you to be comfortable and relaxed. Just eat your lunch and we'll discuss what would you like to do today."

Levi makes himself comfortable and eats like he's starving, while listening to everything Erwin has to say.

Once he's done he wears his clothes from last night. "Where is your coat?" Erwin asks from behind him.

"I don't have one."

"Jesus- here, take this," Levi glares at him and he adds.  "-until you get in the car. I want you to go shopping the first thing in the morning tomorrow." Erwin wraps his own coat around Levi's small framed body and he looks just ridiculous.

"Seriously? I won't wear your gigantic coat-"

"It's just till you get in the car, I don't want you to be cold. Come on."

 

***

 

Outside the hotel a tall man with a black suit, looking like a butler's uniform, is waiting for them with a smile on his face and a shiny big black Mercedes behind him and a silver one right in front of it.

"Levi, this is Mr. Kirstein, he'll be your driver from now on. He'll take you wherever you like, whenever you like."

"Hey." Levi greets him simply, seeming unfazed by all the information.

"It's very nice to meet you, Master Levi." At that Levi snorts. "I'm Levi, not a pretentious fuck."

That Kirstein character smiles friendly again. "Very well, Levi. Shall we get going?" He opens the door of the car for him and Levi makes a step to get in without hesitation but Erwin grabs his wrist gently.

Levi turns to him and tilts his head so he could look at his face. Damn that tall bastard.

"Can you give me your phone number? I'd like to contact you when we're apart."

"Fine." Levi gives him his number but when Erwin makes an attempt to call him right away it's not working.

"It's not ringing, Levi."

"Fuck, it does that sometimes. Wait." He takes it from his pocket and hits it a couple of times against his hand.

"What is that?"

"My phone?"

"This old thing?" Levi's phone is an antique, Erwin is pretty sure that kind of thing had been stopped from manufacturing years ago.

"Yeah, well I don't fucking-" As much as Erwin loves watching Levi getting all huffy, he stops him, before he makes him feel some kind of embarrassed. That's not his intention at all.

"Would it be okay with you if I provide a new, working, phone for you?"

"It's your money, old man, spend it however you like."

"Okay. I'll buy one later, and I guess we'll see each other for dinner. I'm sorry I can't come help you, I'm sure Mr. Kirstein will be just as helpful. Have fun packing, baby." Before Levi can complain about the sickening sweet name, Erwin leans in and places an even sweeter kiss to his lips.

Erwin wraps his arm around Levi's waist, the other going to his neck, pulling him closer and kisses him the way that someone kisses the person they're in a relationship with, the way someone kisses the person they have real feelings for. He kisses Levi in a way that he should not _ever_ kiss him. The kiss is gentle, just lips moving in a slow dance, in sync with each other, like they had been doing this all of their lives. The kiss surrounds and consumes Levi in ways he never thought possible. The gravitational pull it creates toward Erwin, wreaks havoc on Levi's soul.

Erwin grazes his cheek with his fingers, pecks Levi's lips one last time and gradually pulls away from him, leaving Levi breathless and winded, with incoherent thoughts running rapidly in his mind. "I'll see you tonight, baby." Erwin whispers against his lips.

Levi stares with heavy-lidded eyes into Erwin's handsome face, overcome with a flood of emotion that his kiss had stirred up within him. With air slowly returning to his lungs, it restores blood flow into his unbelievably fast beating heart that he swears he could hear. He gulps hard as he tries to regain control of his senses, but before he could do that Erwin is already gone into the silver Mercedes.

_What the hell was that?_


	6. Chapter 6

Packing wasn't fun at all. Levi doesn't possess that many things, but the few that he has remind him where he comes from.

_What are you doing, Levi?_

He takes the broken doll from the drawer and holds it to his chest. It was burned, broken and put back together and Levi still can't seem to let it go. Is that what he's expecting? Erwin to fix him?

_I'm neither a doll nor I can be fixed._

He puts it in the small backpack with the rest of his things, still unable to let go. _It's going to be okay. It will be fine._

Despite his pep talk, the doll, this miserable apartment, the memories still swarm on the edge of his consciousness, circling like sharks scenting blood in the water, waiting for one more thing in his life to tear him to pieces.

He takes one last look at this awful apartment, representation of his life and he wonders how much before he comes back to this. He became someone's whore, a prostitute for a warm bed and food. That's what the situation really was, and yet, he doesn't feel that way, that's exactly why he accepted this ridiculous offer.

Levi doesn't care anymore if it's for a day or for a night, a weekend, or a month. He wants the feeling that Erwin gives him, the feeling that sex with Erwin gives him, the reassurance that comes with every moan, every orgasm, and every thrust. It's the thirst for the feeling of being his, for being wanted...

The promises of life.

It's a new world that Levi wants to jump on board, and celebrate.

It's a new beginning, where he'll experienced the beauty of the sunrise and the sunset.

The new day.

The new him.

Past. Present. Levi.

He shuts the door to his old apartment, to his past and heads for his new one.

His new life. Life with Erwin.

 

***

 

Once he is back at the hotel he carefully folds his clothes in his new wardrobe, and hides the doll between them. Erwin promised that this was his safe place, his territory, it was very considerate, but then again can he trust him fully? No.

He wanders around the hotel, looking for something to do while he waits for Erwin to come home. He finds himself in the beauty salon. May as well do a whole makeover now that he's started. He gets his hair done, then one of the ladies at the salon advised him where to go next. He gets fully waxed, polished, and primed and then heads back to the apartment. It's official then - he's Erwin's shiny new toy.

That night Erwin ordered some food and they stayed in. He couldn't take his eyes off Levi, but he didn't make any attempt to touch him, it felt weird. They didn't get the chance to talk that much too, because Erwin's phone was on fire, he spent almost the whole night talking business.

Levi was eager to feel Erwin's arms on him again, intense desires wash over him when he thinks of the previous night, and this morning's dream, but Erwin seems to have other plans. As he said he decided to give Levi time for 'recovery'. So instead of wild and passionate kiss, Levi received a sweet one on his forehead and a good night from Erwin.

Before he could say it back, Erwin had already backed away from him and headed for him bedroom, leaving Levi confused, even disappointed. Erwin's absence felt like the cold January air sweeping down.

He goes back to his own bedroom and pulls the covers around him trying to make that feeling go away.

 

***

 

"Morning, sunshine!" Erwin greets him cheerfully when he steps in the kitchen. He rubs his eyes and sits down. Erwin sips him tea and then hands him his new phone.

Levi yawns but he takes it. "I don't have a fucking clue how this works, old man."

"I'm sorry, baby. I have to run but Jean will help you operate it. Just finish your breakfast and he'll take you shopping. I made an appointment with my doctor for you later-" There he goes again. Mr. Boss, giving order after order to Levi.

"Here, this says I'm clean." He hands Levi some paper, but he doesn't pay attention to it. Erwin looks down his watch and leans down to kiss Levi's nose quickly.

"I have to go. Make yourself at home, baby, and call me later."

Well at least he doesn't have to spend that much time with the bastard. That's a good thing, right?

 

***

 

Jean is waiting for him downstairs so they could leave for their first destination. Shopping for clothes.

Jean enters the shop with him, and reassures the consultant who is scowling at Levi, that they are here on the behalf of Mr. Smith. She immediately smiles and starts showering Levi with attention. Levi is bustled into a large room with mirrored walls and a button-upholstered round ottoman that reminds him of the inside of a genie bottle. She offers him fancy suits and shoes, and Levi feels like his head is going to explode. This is so unnecessary, he thinks of the people at the shelter, who don't have anything to eat and here he is, trying on expensive clothes because Erwin wants him to, he's paying for sex with Levi, he's paying for his clothes… _Whore. Whore. Whore._

He just snaps. "I can't." He takes of the coat.

"I know they all seem a little big on you, sir, but our personal tailor will make sure-"

"No. I can't take these clothes. Fuck-" Jean watches Levi panic from afar and dials up Erwin.

"Mr. Smith wants to talk to you, Levi." He hands him the phone. Levi takes it forcefully from his hands and snaps into the phone. "What?!"

He hears Erwin's chuckle. "I'm glad to hear you're having fun." He jokes.

"I'm not wearing any of those stupid clothes." Levi continues to snarl. "I'm not your fucking doll to dress up and do whatever the fuck you want-"

"Levi," Erwin stops him. "This isn't about me. If it was up to me I'd have you without clothes all the time." Levi's breath hitches up. How could he have this effect on him even when he's not in the room?

"Of course it's about you, you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your fuc-"

"No. Clothing is armor. I preferyou feisty and I'm prepared to spend a great deal of money on you in order to keep you that way." He pauses and Levi listens carefully, his attitude forgotten again, because of the ability of that man to convince him in things he's not even sure he wants.

"I saw you the other day… Looking down at your feet. I don't want you to feel like this ever. So please, let me treat you. Go buy some courage. It's just for you and no one else."

Fuck, that man has a way with words.

Levi is silent for a while. He hesitates and finally sighs. "Fine."

"Good. I will see you later."

 

***

 

Next task given by Erwin - stopping by the doctor. He was tested for everything under the sun. A check-up for nearly everything and some things he had never even heard of.

As the results came out, thankfully Levi is clean as a whistle. He folds the papers carefully to give them to Erwin later.

Erwin comes home that evening, and he smiles when he feels Levi's smell in the air. That boy loves being clean. He's showered five time just yesterday, and apparently he uses everything possible in the bathroom, because Erwin can smell all kinds of flavors on his skin when he's around him. Mmm Levi's skin… So sweet and delicious. It marks beautifully. He knows that tonight Levi is well rested, so he'll be having a taste of it tonight.

"Levi?" He calls out, but he doesn't find him anywhere in the apartment. He assumes he's in his own room. He knocks on his door and then opens it.

He finds Levi lying in bed on his stomach, his smooth legs dangling in the air, his new phone in his hands, and by the expression on his face it seems like he's having a hard time getting how it works.

The whole picture is adorable and when he notices that Levi is dressed in one of his shirts, and only shirt, his naked legs in the air so tempting and- Fuck.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" His voice throaty and seductive as he greets Levi.

Levi looks up to him and rolls his eyes. "Can't you say hello like normal people?"

"Can't help it. I like what I see and I point it out. You should know by now I'm a very straightforward man."

"Yeah, yeah-"

"May I ask why you're wearing my shirt?" Erwin asks trying to mask his smile but fails.

"You said to make myself home." Levi states shrugging. "All my clothes are at the dry cleaning."

"I really like the way you make yourself at home. No new clothes after all?"

Now Levi flushes slightly. "There are, they're all just… at the tailor. They were all too fucking big. Some prick Kevin Klein apparently doesn't know there are smaller people!"

Erwin can't help it and laughs out loud. "Good, I'll pick them tomorrow. So nothing your size?"

"Oh." Levi gets up from the bed and Erwin's smile grows even wider when he sees Levi standing up with Erwin's shirt almost reaching his knees. It's adorable.

Levi pulls out a shopping bag and then sits on the ground. Erwin doesn't take his eyes off of him as Levi puts on shiny new black knee high boots. Erwin's cock jumps to attention and he almost comes in his pants right there and then.

"So, what do you think? Are these decent enough for me to walk around your fancy hotel?"

Erwin's eyes check Levi out from top to bottom, the erotic sight of him wearing the oversized shirt that covers his ass and thighs, the fuck me boots, Levi's tiny body in all this… He stares and his eyes are hungry, when Levi looks into them too they are dark, the blue of a dangerous, turbulent sea. Erwin smiles, and his smile is predatory, not reassuring.

"I like them very much."

"Oh yeah?" Levi's voice is breathy, seductive. He doesn't mean it to be, but this man's effect on him is unavoidable.

"Yes." Erwin steps closer to Levi, and his skin pickles, he knows what's coming, he's been waiting with anticipation for it since the other night. He's so glad that he chose these boots right now. He found them in the women's section, the only place he could find some things his size.

Just when Erwin is about to touch him, there is a knock on the door.

"That's the food."

"The what?" Levi asks still dizzy from his thoughts.

"The food, I ordered some food. I thought you'd be tired today too and we should stay in. Seeing that you don't have any clothes I've made the right decision."

"Fine."

"Keep them on and join me in the kitchen for dinner." Erwin orders and goes to get the food.

 

***

 

"So, are you from around here?" Erwin starts the conversation once they sit in the kitchen to eat the delicious food that he's ordered. Tons of it as always.

And there it goes, he wants to know Levi. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. "I grew up just outside of town." Levi answers stiffly and continues to eat his meal.

Erwin takes as a sign he should say some more things about himself and not be so intrusive in his questions towards Levi. Yet. He'll give him some time.

Levi nods his head at every piece of information Erwin shares.

"When's your birthday?"

"December 25th."

"Oh a Christmas baby, how wonderful." Erwin smiles genuinely and Levi rolls his eyes.

"What do you do for fun?"

Levi snorts. "Do I look like a person who likes to have fun?"

"Everyone likes to have fun. I'm sure-"

"Hey, you don't need to know that much about me, old man." Erwin just smiles at the statement. "I want to. And I already do, don't I? Because at this point, I know enough to make you scream the same way you did the other night."

And again, Erwin has the power to make Levi gape. Erwin continues to grin, and Levi pretends that he hasn't heard what he said.

He watches Erwin eat, and the sudden image, that's been popping all the time in his head comes again at a totally inappropriate time. Erwin eating his ass, the way he held him open, making him scream, Levi has to shift in his seat, trying to alleviate the sudden throb between his legs.

Erwin notices the sudden change in Levi's expression. Especially the rosy color in his cheeks he grew to love so much. "What are you thinking about, darling?" he asks, as he drops the fork and takes a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Nothing."

"That flush on your cheeks isn't nothing."

Levi feels himself blush even harder and looks down at his meal. _Erwin is just eating, eating his meal. Eating my ass._

 _Jesus! He's turned me into a nympho._ It's as if Erwin has awakened something inside of him, something strange and new, erotic and wanton. It's like he's possessed.

"It's okay, babe. I can't stop thinking about it, either. It was really hard for me last night to look at you and not touch you." Levi's breath stutters as he reads the hunger in Erwin's eyes that has nothing to do with the steak in front of him.

Erwin leans in on the table and continues to put a spell on Levi just with his words. "I was thinking about how spectacular you look with your ass in the air, moaning and begging for my tongue, fingers, and cock, how I love the way your ass squeezes my cock so tight when I fill you. And gosh, tonight I intend to fill you for real."

Levi gasps out loud. His words… and then he finally gets it, the tests he wanted - he wants to come inside Levi. Nothing between them. Another gasp leaves his mouth at the realization. The pulse beats erratically at his neck, and his breathing is ragged and tight. He's never let anyone come inside him, it's something he's never even considered, but now with Erwin he finds the thought so arousing.

Erwin is so close, Levi can catch his scent. It's a heady mix of wine and cinnamon on his breath. He has never smelled something so delicious. Levi is already slayed, liquid inside, and ready to do whatever Erwin asked. His chest is rising and falling, so without torturing him more Erwin reaches out, his hand pulling at the back of Levi's neck to crash their lips together.

The second Levi's lips touched his mouth he growled and opened them immediately. Erwin's tongue plunges deep into Levi's mouth and he moans, as Erwin pulls him out of his seat and right into lap.

Erwin's hands are all over Levi, he couldn't decide where he wants to touch him the most and Levi leans into every touch and sensation. Enjoying the thrill of what is to come.

Without giving him chance to ponder, Erwin spins Levi around, bending him over the table. His knees still on each side of Erwin in the chair, and his chest now pressed into the table, pushing away Erwin's plate.

Erwin lifts the long shirt a little so he could have access to Levi's underwear. He slowly pulls it down, growling as he sees Levi's perfect smooth little ass in his face.

Levi is sweating, panting, hard, and horny as fuck already.

"You've been thinking about this too, haven't you?" Levi looks over his shoulder and watches as Erwin lifts his ass in his hands like a loaf of bread, and draws it to his mouth. Levi cries out and falls forward on the table, spreading his legs wider. Erwin restrains him because he almost falls from the chair. Levi's elbows hold him up, and his face falls in between his forearms. Erwin spreads his ass cheeks and licks him from his balls to his anus, opening and pushing his tongue as deep as it would go in his asshole. Levi bites his bottom lip, trying to relieve the pressure that was building in the pit of his stomach all night.

Erwin licks all around his pucker; Levi gyrates his hips forward and back, trying to entice him to fuck him with his tongue. He wouldn't have it. "Say it." Levi knows what Erwin wants. He wants to hear Levi say the words.

"Fuck you," Levi growls and tries to shove his ass in Erwin's face again.

"Not what I'm looking for. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Erwin says again, sounding even more demanding and Levi can't take it anymore.

"Fuck- just fucking stick your tongue in my ass, you fucking-"

The second the word left his lips, Erwin devours his hole. Levi whimpers in excitement.

"Oh My God, Erwin," Levi half pleads, half moans. He think he's going to pass out from the desire.

Erwin sucks on it, licking and plunging his tongue deep inside. The softness and warmth of his tongue has Levi needing and pleading to come. Erwin moves his tongue up and down, left and right, and in circles, driving Levi closer to the brink.

He aggressively rocks Levi's hips into his face and he moves in sync with Erwin.

"God, yes, please don't stop…that feels so fucking good," Levi shamelessly pleads as Erwin eats him out like he's his last meal on earth.

Erwin shoves his thumb into his asshole and presses down, over and over again. Then he works him with his middle finger and his tongue. He twists his wrist, searching for the spot that would drive Levi wild. Levi's entire body shudders when Erwin finds what he is looking for, mercilessly stroking it with his fingertip.

"Oh…oh God…it feels…fuck… fuck…" Erwin wraps his free arm around his waist, holding him in place as he keeps it up until Levi arches, bumping his head on the table as he cries out.

"Erwin…" Levi screams out in ecstasy. Erwin has never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life. Levi could feel the fucker smiling into his ass as he keeps licking him. Erwin hums and moves his head, really fucking Levi with his tongue and his fingers. He grabs his hips to move them quicker and more forceful. Levi starts to shake, and his vision begins to blur, it gets really hot, and he can't help the noises that are coming out of his mouth.

"Ohhh… ahhhhh…" Levi comes apart, and he comes so hard that he falls forward and has to grab the table to support himself.

Levi's come drips from the edge of the table but he can't think straight right now or be bothered about it. He barely has time to catch his breath before Erwin turns him and pushes his entire body forward; making him lay flat on his back on the table.

_He looks beautiful._

"Grab onto the sides of the table." Levi does and Erwin disappears for a second only to come back with lube in his hands.

Levi already feels loose and wet enough, but Erwin starts stretching him again to make sure he won't hurt him. He continues to stretch Levi's ass until he feels him start to rock on his fingers. Erwin brushes over his prostate again and again, loving hearing Levi shouting out his name.

"F-fuck m-me, old man!"

Erwin smirks, but he's just as aroused as Levi. He takes his fingers out and settles right against Levi's entrance that is just at the edge of the table. He takes out his cock, slicking himself up and leans down to kiss Levi hard.

Erwin kisses him like he has something to prove. Levi kisses him back with all the passion he could conjure, moaning and gasping, his hands flying around, trying to grasp onto something, but instead he sends plates and glasses on the floor. Neither of them care, they're so sucked in carnal lust and passion that even if the world ends right now they won't notice.

"I'm going to fuck you hard." Erwin pants in his mouth."I want to have your hole gripping me so fucking tight that I can barely move in and out of you. Every time you sit tomorrow you are going to feel the burn, and when you walk, you're going to know whose dick was inside you." He plunges in with so much force that Levi moves forward on the table, and Erwin's hands grip his hips and pull him back to him. His legs, still in his boots, locking tightly around Erwin, pulling him in even deeper.

_Oh god, he's in me, he's in me with nothing between us._

The angle of Levi's body makes it precise for Erwin to hit his prostate every time.

"Fuck, fuck…" Levi moans loudly.

"Fuck…you're going to be so full with my come. I'm gonna make you mine. I'm gonna fill you up. Do you want that?" Erwin moves faster, quicker, and with more determination.

"Yes! Yes, yes, fuck, ohhhhhhh-"

Erwin's hand reaches under Levi's ass and kneads it as he keeps thrusting harder, the angle making Levi's back arch and he moans like a whore.

"Holy fuck, you're the tightest thing I have ever felt. Does that feel good?" Erwin groans with desire lacing his masculine voice.

"Mmm hmm," Levi mumbles erotically.

"Fuck yeah, just like that… Move with me. Move your hips as I thrust in and out…fuck yes, like that. Ride my cock, yes…just like that." Erwin feels how much Levi loves the dirty talk so gives him one obscenity after other.

They move and moan together, Levi rotates his hips in when Erwin would thrust in, and slowly the feeling of coming apart comes back too soon.

"Jesus…your ass is like a vice. I didn't think it could get any tighter. I can feel you about to come, baby."

"Faster- harder…"

"Fuck, you're going to come on my cock," Erwin huskily states as he feels Levi getting tighter.

Levi starts to play with his cock and his hole clenches and clamps down on Erwin's cock. Levi's back arches off the table, his mouth falls open, and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Agh…yes…yes…fuck..." he exclaims, just as he feels Erwin's cock pulse deep within his core. _Oh god, he's going to come inside me!_  Just the thought of having his come in him, is enough to trigger his own orgasm. A wave of tingles flow from the center of his body out to the tips of his hands, his feet, and even lips. Levi feels total relaxation and weightlessness. It's the best feeling in the world.

Erwin thrusts in one last time before he comes deep inside Levi. It feels strange. Hot even. Just thinking about Erwin's come inside of him, instead of being grossed out, he feels aroused all over again. Erwin's forehead drops on Levi's and they both pant and breathe each other in for god knows how long.

"Fuck, you're so amazing."

Erwin removes himself from Levi and holds him up in his arms just like the other night. Levi feels Erwin's come dripping from his ass and he makes a face. Erwin grins and kisses him. What was supposed to be innocent kiss, turned into mass of tongues. They couldn't make it to the bathroom, so Erwin slams Levi against the nearest wall and takes him again.

"Fuck… fuck, you're exquisite-" Erwin groans as he fucks Levi mercilessly against the wall. "How did I get so lucky?"

All the pleasure that Erwin gave Levi that night, the want, the desire made Levi insatiable.

It's pure, dirty, sinful lust.

_I could get used to this._


	7. Chapter 7

Levi wakes up sore. He'd never had a marathon sex session before. His encounters had always been a great deal shorter and one orgasm for all.

Erwin had taken him four times over the course of the night, against every flat surface in the apartment. At the end he tried to apologize that he couldn't hold back and he wanted Levi too much, which made Levi jump on him once again and ride him till they couldn't move nor breathe anymore.

This was perfect for Levi. He enjoys sexing, not vexing. Emotionally invested? Nope. Not interested. Interested in long walks on the beach and a partner for life? He'll pass. He's not made for that. Sweaty, writhing, panting bodies with a minimum of fuss and muss? Now you’re talking. Especially with Erwin? God, yes! The man knows what he's doing in bed.

And having a man be so crazy for him that he couldn't control himself wasn't exactly a bad thing. He hadn't hurt Levi. Yes, he's sore. He has marks and small bruises from Erwin's hands and his mouth. But Levi loved every minute of it.

Levi takes a shower then he takes a long look at himself in the mirror. It's been just a couple of days, but Levi's bony face already looks better, the dark circles under his eyes are nowhere to be found. He's been sleeping well, eating well and generally he feels… good.

As he wipes his hair with a towel, he starts walking towards the kitchen. And then he feels like screaming. The kitchen is a mess after last night's activities. There are broken glasses and plates all over the floor, and he can't even describe the sight of the table stained with his come from last night.

Oh god, oh god.

 

***

 

It's still early in the morning, when Erwin comes home. He went to fetch Levi's clothes from the tailor and had a breakfast meeting with one of his associates. When he steps in, the first thing he hears is movement in the kitchen and loud curses coming from there.

He finds Levi in his maid uniform, apron and everything on, cleaning products on every side and Levi on his knees, scrubbing the edge of the table and the floor till it literally shines. Blood rushes to his cock. Evidently, Erwin has found the one thing he can’t completely control himself against.

Levi.

A boy, for God’s sake. But not just any boy. He’s a boy who makes Erwin's blood blaze and his body ache. He’s a boy who has enough fire to thaw a small piece of what’s been frozen for along time…

"Shit- fuck-" Levi curses as he starts picking up the glasses.

"Hey," Erwin says to let him know he's here a hurries to help him before he hurts himself.

"Oh fu- I'm so sorry, Erwin. I-I'm really sorry for this mess, I-" Levi looks down and mutters apology after apology. He sounds panicked, Erwin has never seen him that way.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Everything is fine. Housekeeping will take care of it, don't worry, okay?" Erwin tries to sooth him with an arm around his waist, speaking softly in his ear and gently bringing him on his feet.

"No, I-"

"It's okay." Erwin says again but Levi escapes his gaze, staring right back at the mess.

"I have to take care of it now, I can't-"

"No-"

"Yes! You don't fucking understand, I hate this-" Bringing his arms up, Erwin cups his face in his large hands and Levi feels like he can finally breathe again.

Levi looks up into his bright blue eyes and wonders how it's possible to feel such a strong connection with someone in such a short amount of time.

"Alright, hear me out, Levi. How about I take care of this _right now_ , and in the mean time you go to the SPA downstairs, hm?"

Levi lets himself relax a little in Erwin's arms, he can smell the crisp, clean essence of his soap and the tantalizing aroma of his cologne. It's soothing.

"Why?"

"Because I see it means a lot to you, so I'll do it right now. I can also see you're kind of upset, so I want you to go downstairs where they'll relieve your pressure."

Levi remains silent. He looks down at the mess and cringes. He can trust Erwin to do this.

Erwin sees the look in his eyes so he starts leading him out of the kitchen and changes the subject.

"Did you enjoy dinner last night?" He asks, wrapping both of his arms around Levi's waist, pulling him to him.

"Yeah…" Levi mutters but he's not thinking about the dinner at all. Lust coils inside him and his stomach bottoms out as he remembers everything: being Erwin's meal, while he just sits in his chair and eats Levi out on the table; being perched up on the edge of the table and getting fucked within an inch of his life, then against the wall and then in the shower. He looks in Erwin's eyes and he sees that he imagines the same things. _Whoa,_  this is some intense chemistry now that they allowed it to be unleashed.

"I really enjoyed the dessert." Erwin leans and whispers against his lips, sending shivers down Levi's body.

Erwin tugs at his lower lip with his teeth, sucks, licks and tastes Levi's mouth. He can feel Erwin's cock hardening against his stomach as their bodies rub together.

Levi moans and Erwin plunges his tongue into his mouth, gliding it over and around his teeth. Levi rises onto his tiptoes, his hand wraps around the back of Erwin's neck, not just for a kiss, but for life support. They make out like that for a while, Levi making small gasps, and Erwin pulling him higher into his arms until his feet don't touch the floor anymore.

All thoughts about the mess gone and stress already relieved. Levi thinks Erwin may be the best cure.

Erwin puts him down as they part breathless from their wet kisses. He pecks his lips one more time and smiles.

"Go to the SPA, you could use some tension relief. They'll give you the best massage, it will relax you, I suppose you're sore?"

Levi nods, but he hesitates going to the SPA.

"I'm not sure-"

"Why?"

"Because I worked here. They know me. Fuck, I'm even in my uniform right now. They'll think-"

"Ah, the boy I met for the first time here wouldn't care what anyone thinks about him. Am I right?"

Levi looks up at him and sees that Erwin is not mocking him. He's enjoying him.

"You're damn right I don't. I don't fucking care what anyone thinks. I'll see you later!" Levi says almost angrily, as he stomps out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

***

 

"Levi!" Hanji greets him loudly from across the lobby before he could sneak around. She practically screams and causes everyone to stare at Levi.

"Hey." He says to her, keeping up his  _I'm-bored-to-death-and-don't-give-a-rat's-ass_ attitude.

"Erwin told me you're headed for the SPA center, I'll walk you there." Why is she so goddamn loud? _Great._

He follows her down a long hallway, then into another and into a room with dimmed lighting. She doesn't stop talking the whole time. When he was just an employee, she wasn't so chatty, but now she was all like "let me know you", "let me be your friend", "Erwin this, Erwin that", "let's have a coffee tomorrow and give you a headache with my ramblings"... Apparently she is close to Erwin, Levi doesn't know how to feel about that yet.

"Take off everything but your underwear and wrap yourself in these towels," she says. "Your masseur will be in shortly. I picked someone really good to do you." She winks and leaves the room.

It's completely quiet (finally!) except for the sound of soothing instrumental music. The room smells like mint, and there are flickering electric candles sparsely arranged around the space. It would normally be a relaxing experience if it weren't for that hot kiss Levi shared with Erwin just minutes ago, that makes him want to go back to the apartment and make a new mess of it.

_Wow! Did I just think that?_

The door slowly creaks open and brings Levi out of his thoughts. To his left appears a handsome, large, muscular man, looking like a supermodel and he greets Levi with a heavily accented sexy voice.

Oh boy.

His voice is low and deep. "Please unwrap your towel and slide it off. You can stay on your stomach."

The masseur starts to pour and rub oil into his skin. At one point, his hands are massaging the very bottom of Levi's back and they're practically kneading the top of his ass.

At first it was nice and relaxing, but in next moment hot images of Erwin touching him invade his thoughts and all his senses.

He gasps quietly, closing his eyes.

Erwin's huge hands on him. Mmmm. He hums and then drawls out a long moan. His thoughts fill with visions of them naked and the feel of Erwin's smooth, hard body against his own. Levi has a brief flash of gazing down between their bodies and watching Erwin thrust inside of him, pushing into him until he's screaming his name and clawing at his back.

Erwin is so big and how he handles Levi like he's a doll-

"You're extremely tight." The masseur says massaging his shoulders. "Try to relax."

_You're so tight._

Every touch and word is Erwin. Levi gets turned on more and more. _I'm a freak._

Forty-minutes later the massage ended and he dressed as quickly as possible. He practically runs to the elevator and to the apartment, because if he doesn't have Erwin right now, he might combust from desire.

He bursts through the door and looks first at the kitchen that looked spotless and then at Erwin's bedroom doors. Just on time he walked right out looking like a wet dream in his suit.

"How do you feel, baby?" Erwin asks him, smiling kindly.

"Tighter than when I went." Levi hurries to say and then pounces on him, slamming his lips against Erwin's brutally. He halts Erwin's gasp of surprise when their lips crash. He immediately opens his mouth to Levi and it's his turn to groan when he feels his tongue plunging into his mouth and battling with his own.

A low,muttered "fuck" is the last thing that comes out of Erwin's mouth, so deep and gravelly that it sounded like it had been ripped from the depths of his chest, and then he's being pushed roughly by this tiny man back inside the bedroom.

Levi is burning up, needing more - he can't remember ever being this desperate for anything in his life as he is for Erwin.

Erwin's arms tighten around him until Levi is molded to his body from hips to shoulders as they stumble and bump into furniture. Levi has never felt this wicked or sensual as he feels when he's with Erwin.

This raw, all-consuming need flowing through his body makes him forget about everything that's happened in his life.

"Baby- Ohhh- fuck, I'm going to be so late for work- fuck-" Erwin pants through their clashing teeth, sloppy tongues and frantic, wet kisses. He knew he didn't stand a chance the moment Levi kissed him.

Levi hands fly up to his head and he slides his fingers through Erwin's oh-so-perfect hair, that he hates, pulling his mouth harder against his own. His hands move away from Erwin's head and quickly go to his broad shoulders, using them as an anchor when he jumps and gracefully wraps his legs around Erwin's waist. He catches him immediately. With one hand under his ass holding him against himself, using his other hand to fist on Levi's hair.

Erwin's hips press harder against his ass and Levi grinds back against them, feeling their erections rubbing. Erwin's tongue begins to move through his mouth in tune with the motion of his hips.

Erwin stumbles back and falls on the bed with Levi on top of him, who doesn't stop his eager moves and kisses. He pushes his tongue deeper and grinds himself on Erwin's clothed erection. Exploring Erwin's mouth, moaning and gasping inside it, with each jerk of his hips against him, he can feel himself getting harder and wetter. Erwin's hands glide down Levi's back to cup his ass and help move his lower body against him harder. Erwin rolls his hips into him, as he uses his grip on Levi's ass to slide him up and down over his hardness. Levi moves jerkily against him, not caring how desperate he seems or how needy he sounds each time he whimpers when he feels another burst of arousal shoot through his core. There isn't an inch of space between them, their bodies pressed so tightly together that it's surprising they have the ability to move against each other. Levi's body shakes with the need for release, just from dry humping Erwin. _Jesus!_ Erwin kneads his hands harder into the cheeks of Levi's ass and moves him faster against him. Levi can feel his orgasm tingling just beyond his reach, and Erwin feels it, he swallows his cries of need, pushing and pushing harder against him.

Levi's hands go to the hem of his shirt clawing and tugging on it, sloppily trying to unbutton it in an attempt to get it off his body. Erwin moves away from his lips long enough to help him, unbuttoning and tossing his shirt across the room while Levi already works on his pants.

When they're out of the way along with his underwear they attack each other's mouths again, Levi's small hand wrapping around Erwin's pulsating cock. He hisses in his mouth.

They pull away to catch their breaths. Levi's lips are swollen, rosy from their rough kisses. He slides down and those lush lips spread as he opens wide, and they wrap around Erwin's waiting dick.

"Holy fuck!" Erwin moans as his cock slides into that wet, hot heaven that Levi's mouth is. He pushes in slow, breathing hard, until he hits the back of Levi's throat. _So_ _goddamn good._

Erwin looks down, watching as he slides back out, Levi's lips tightening, like they don't want him to go. Then he pushes back in, a little harder, a little farther.

"Fuuuuck," Erwin groans. _Of course he had to be a great cocksucker too._

Levi wraps his small delicate hand around Erwin's cock and follows the same momentum and pace his mouth; his other hand tugs and massages his balls. His dick gets even larger and Levi can feel a vain throbbing above his shaft.

Levi's mouth is so eager, fucking himself on Erwin's cock, looking like he's starving for it.

"God, that's so fucking hot." Erwin admires, moaning. " _You_ 're so fucking hot."

Levi moans loudly around his cock. Erwin slides his hands down his body until he reaches his pants. He pulls them down enough to expose his ass.

Levi's tiny frame is just within his reach, on his knees on the bed, ass in the air as he sucks Erwin off. Erwin licks his fingers, Levi looks at him from down his cock, sucking even harder, knowing where those fingers are going next. Erwin grips Levi's hair harder and with his other hand he starts finger fucking Levi. Levi moans again around his cock, not stopping even for a second his eager sucking. He arches his back as Erwin twists his finger and fucks deep at the same time.

"Fuck, you have no idea how you look right now. I'm going to come. I'm going to come so hard. Swallow all of it. Not one drop comes out of your pretty mouth." The tone in his voice makes Levi weak in the knees, he is beyond turned on. The smell and masculinity of Erwin's arousal drives Levi insane.

He looks up at Erwin to add more to the effect. Startling, grey eyes look at Erwin from beneath the longest eyelashes he's ever seen, and he groans at the very picture of erotica before him.

Erwin pulls his finger back out, just to have the chance to push in again. He can't hold back. Levi really is the sexiest thing he's ever seen - eating Erwin's cock while he's being fingered and he's loving it… Eyes rolling, Erwin starts to thrust in his mouth even deeper. He doesn't want to come, not yet, but he also doesn't want to stop too. _Just a little more, a bit longer._

Cradling his head, Erwin groans, "That's it, baby. Just like that. Keep that mouth open, take it all in… fuck… you take my cock and my fingers so good… such a good boy..."

Levi moans with excitement - loving it as much as Erwin does - and the vibration goes straight to his balls, making them tighten, readying for the rapture that's just so close. Right on the edge, Erwin grips Levi's hair and pulls him off. Then he guides him up and kisses that perfect mouth.

"Take your pants off and climb up here," Erwin says. It's meant to be an order, but it comes out as a plea. "Right fucking here." Erwin gestures to his chest as he lays down.

Levi crawls up the bed next to Erwin, "Fuck, turn around."

"What the-"

Before he realizes what Erwin wants, Erwin swings Levi's knee around, and positions him backwards on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to sixty nine you, babe."

Oh.

God.

Levi hovers over Erwin's insatiable mouth. He takes Levi's hips in his hands, and guides his ass down to his face.

"Fuck-shit-oh, my God," Levi whimpers incoherently. He is so worked up, so hot, and when Erwin's tongue sinks inside, Levi's eyes roll to the back of his head. No matter how many times Erwin would lick his ass, this is the reaction he'll get.

While Erwin feasts on him, Levi lowers his upper body so it's flush with his torso. Their ridiculous size difference makes it so hard for this position, so when Levi goes for his cock, Erwin has to straighten up so he could keep reaching him.

The sublime wetness of Levi's mouth encases Erwin again, and his heart stops in its tracks.

Levi keeps moaning around his cock.  _People who think this is wrong or depraved are out of their mind_. If that were true, they wouldn't fit like this so fucking perfectly. They were made to do this.

Erwin's fingers dig into the flesh of Levi's perfect ass. Holding him against him, pumping his cock with his other hand in an unforgiving rhythm with his mouth on his ass that guarantees to make him come. He wants that so much - to feel him, his Levi, pulsing around his tongue, writhing against his face. He loves doing this to him.

Levi is not slow or teasing with his mouth now. He takes Erwin all the way in, until he feels the back of his throat—then he sucks hard as he slides upward. Over and over, until Erwin's legs quake.

They work in tandem, giving and receiving the most salacious pleasure. Levi hums around him, and the vibrations push Erwin closer to the edge. Erwin feels the tingles in his spine, the tightening of his balls.

With renewed vigor, Erwin fucks his hole with his tongue harder, faster, stroking his cock just in the same pace, stimulating all his pleasure points.

When Levi starts to buck against him, he loses his focus on Erwin's cock and has to take his mouth off it to get in enough air. Erwin knows it's time.

"Erwin," he whimpers against Erwin's thigh, holding on to his legs, trying to ground himself because he's about to take flight. Erwin grasps his ass tighter.

Levi straightens up a little, still holding tightly on Erwin's cock, as he rides Erwin's face, frantically fucking himself on his tongue and thrusting into his hand.

"Ahhhhh… Ohhhh, Gooooddddddd!!!! OH, ERWIN!" A thousand blissful eruptions coursing through him as he comes on Erwin's chest and around his tongue, calling his name. Over and over.

It goes on and on for few minutes, as he sits limb and comfortably on Erwin's face. He waits for him to regain a little of his breathing and pushes him back to his own cock.

Levi closes his mouth around Erwin's shaft one last time and that's all it takes to send Erwin over the edge, he was ready to explode even just at the sight of Levi coming on top of him.

"Fuck- fuck-" He groans and bites on the pale flesh of Levi's ass cheek as pleasure takes over him and he spill his seed deep down Levi's throat.

A warm, thick, salty taste explodes in Levi's mouth, Erwin's dick pulses until Levi swallows every drop that he could milk out of his cock.

Levi pulls away and he wipes his mouth with his hand, feeling completely spent, not realizing how much saliva and come had accumulated there. Erwin picks him up from his chest and lays him on the bed beside him.

Every single muscle and bone in Levi's body has turned to jelly.

"That was fucking amazing," Erwin whispers in his ear, trailing kisses on Levi's neck to the side of his mouth. He hovers over Levi, burying his fingers in his hair and kisses him with so much intensity and passion as if they're about to go for round two right now.

"And I'm so late."

Levi smirks through his haze. He fucking smiles, a mischievous little smile, pleased with himself smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"God, you're beautiful." Erwin whispers, smiling down at Levi who snorts.

"Stop saying shit like that, old man, or you'll never get to touch me again."

"It's true. I want to stay all day here. In bed. With you-"

Levi makes some incoherent noises muffled in the pillow that Erwin makes out as "stay". He smiles but Levi is quick to say "Fuck me."

"Oh baby, I wish, but I'm not as young as you and I'm so very late." Erwin leans down and kisses him, kisses him till they're both breathless again.

"I think I'm addicted to you," Erwin whispers and as Levi's chest clenched, he lost what air he inhaled.

 

***

 

And it's true. He is addicted to Levi. Levi is addicted to him. Because that's how they spend their days. Naked. Having sweaty, nasty sex, everywhere and all the time. That kind of sex you feel dirty afterwards but you can't wait to do it all over again.

Levi's never felt more alive.

He's never imagined this could develop in this… sexual relationship that he shares now with Erwin.

Every morning he wakes up with a delightful soreness, after Erwin had discovered every inch of his body the previous night. Erwin would come home from a tiring day at work and they'd talk, he makes Erwin laugh, Levi does too, but on the inside, they'd fuck on every available surface in the apartment, in the elevator, even in the hallway and they'd only stop long enough to order take-out before going at it again.

This morning he finds a sloppily written note on his bed.

"Damn it!" He curses and tries to read it.

"L-L-U-N-C-C- Ughh, fuck you and your stupid-ass notes, Erwin Smith." He decided the whole note has something to do with lunch. Erwin has called him on some mornings, asking him to join him down the restaurant for breakfast, so that's probably it.

He showers, dresses nicely, with a three-hundred-dollar icy blue cashmere sweater and tight black pants. He notices he's started paying a lot of attention to his appearance lately. He shuts the annoying thought and heads down for the restaurant.

He frowns when he doesn't find Erwin there and starts wondering what the note might have been saying. He pulls out his phone to call him but then he sees him. But he's not alone.

There is a man, dressed as sharply as Erwin. Pompous pricks.

He heads their direction.

"Good morning." He decides to greet Erwin. He may not like involving himself in polite conversations and casualties but he has the common sense not to embarrass Erwin in front of his… colleagues or something. He's not interested in what Erwin does or who he does business with.

Erwin is wearing slacks and a button-up shirt with a tie, the whole businessman look.

He looks… untouchable. Cool and composed. A direct contrast to the man who took Levi repeatedly last night. It's bewildering how they both manage to completely loose themselves in each other when they're together.

Levi pulls a chair and takes a seat next to Erwin, who looks startled, just as the stranger across the table too.

"Um- Good afternoon. Levi, are you okay?" Erwin asks concerned.

"Yeah. Hey."

"Hi? I'm Gavin Peters, I work with Erwin-"

"Cool, I'm Levi, I sleep wi-" Erwin's eyes widen, and Levi smirks. Perfect time to fuck with Erwin. "I mean, I'm Erwin's nephew." Just when he thought his eyes couldn't widen more.

The waitress comes before he takes the conversation any further. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Just read me the lunch menu." Levi gets away once again with reading the menu.

She recites him the daily specials and he snorts when he hears "chicken soup of the day Cock a Leekie Soup."

Levi chuckles and flashes a mischievous grin at Erwin. "I'll have the cock soup."

And this is the first time he catches Erwin blushing. He tries to continue his conversation with the man, they talk about some building or something and some kind of project so Levi decides to ignore them.

He tries the soup, and Erwin finally pays attention to him.

"Do you like it, darling?"

"Not really. This cock is leaky. It's bland and cold. I much prefer it hot and-"

"Ooookay. Can you excuse us for a moment?" Erwin hurries to stop the words coming from Levi's mouth, and snatches him away from the table to talk privately.

"Hey, what-"

"What are you doing here, baby?" Erwin asks in a hushed voice and Levi glares at him.

"Just eating cock until you-"

"Didn't you get my note?"

"I did, _Uncle Smith_. That's why I'm here?"

Erwin looks confused for a moment. He looks back at their table and back at Levi.

"Baby, can you please take your soup upstairs and I'll join you in thirty minutes?"

"Fine. You're fucking boring me to death anyway. Let me just take my cock-"

Erwin smiles fondly and gives his ass a gentle squeeze quickly before anyone could notice.

 

***

 

Erwin comes back to the apartment sooner than Levi expects. He's also smiling, he is not mad or anything. This is a surprise to Erwin himself.

"What was that downstairs?" Erwin asks chuckling, putting his arms around Levi's tiny waist from behind while he's doing the dishes. Levi insisted that no maids can clean this apartment anymore. He always cleans it himself spotless and even when it is, he always finds something else to do.

"I- uh- joined you for lunch?" Levi answers nervously. Erwin is so close at his back that he can feel his body heat. For a second, Levi feels like closing his eyes and sinking into it. Into _him_. He’s like a talented hypnotist who has somehow managed to invade Levi's every thought, his every emotion, his every jangling nerve.

"I left you a little note."

"Oh?"

"You said you read it. I wrote that I'll be having lunch meeting downstairs and you should order yourself something because I left in a hurry and couldn't do it."

Oh no.

"Well excuse me for interrupting your super interesting conversation with another geezer like you!" Levi says irritated.

"What?"

"Fuck!" Levi's skin tingles with awareness at Erwin's hands around him and he fights the desire to lean farther into him, to be absorbed. So instead he curses and stops the water running. He removes Erwin's hands from his waist, stepping back a few inches so he can think rationally and then heads for his room.

"Levi, what's the matter?" Erwin follows him but Levi shuts the door of his bedroom in his face.

"Levi!" He knocks. "What the hell is going on?"

"Don't leave me anymore notes!!!" Levi shouts from the other side of the door.

"Why? I just don't want to wake you and-"

"Because I can't fucking read them!" He can't believe he said it out loud. But at least he's not there to see the look on Erwin's face and he can't see Levi's face.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry, that's why it may look a little ugly and unreadable-"

"Fuck. It's not you! It's me!" Levi bites back, holding on to his anger like a kid refusing to give up his candy.

"Levi, come out. Please."

He hesitates. He lives with this man now, he spends his nights in his bed, he's… closer to this man than he's been with anyone. It's time to face the consequences of that.

He opens the door.

"Levi-"

"I can't read. I've never… I've never been to school and…"

Erwin frowns, but not for the reasons Levi thinks.

"I see. I'm sorry for putting you in uncomfortable situation then." What? _He_ 's apologizing?

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I don't need your fucking help, asshole! I- used to practice but-"

"I'll help you." Erwin sees how uncomfortable it makes Levi feel, he knows he's not ready to open up fully to him, so he doesn't ask any questions about it, and he tries to lighten up the mood. "Otherwise how are we supposed to sext each other during the day?"

"To what?"

"I think about you all the time and when I'm in meetings I'd like to send you dirty texts." Erwin says it like it's the most normal thing in the world. Levi can’t hide the smile that curves his lips. It comes from too deep inside him. _Damn him._

He's almost sold. He makes a conscious decision not to spend another second beating himself up over his failures and unfortunates. Then Erwin gets more serious, like he's reading Levi's thoughts.

"You shouldn't do that. You shouldn't think of yourself like you're any less. You are… fire, Levi." Erwin chooses this word to describe him for the lack of any better.

"Only one of the reasons I'm drawn to you." He steps closer to Levi, taking his face in his hands, thumbs sweeping across his cheekbones, feathering and light.

"When most people think of fire, they think of the smoldering ruins of a house or a forest decimated by wildfire." He kisses Levi slow and sweet. Little fleeting brushes of his lips, first on one side of Levi's mouth, then the other as he continues whispering against his lips."But I see beauty, I see… _possibilities_ and never the danger." When he says those last words, he sounds like his mind has drifted in another direction, and by the time he makes it to the middle of Levi's mouth, Levi is rising up on his tiptoes to get closer and kisses him back - he kisses Erwin strong. He kisses him hot. His tongue parting his lips, kissing him wet.

And Erwin… he kisses him slow. Agonizingly, maddeningly, painfully slow.

Erwin knows he's managed to convince Levi of accepting his help, but that wasn't the aim of his little speech. He meant every word. He pulls away from Levi, who makes a cute gasp of protest when their lips part. Erwin takes out his phone from his pocket and dials someone. "Armin, please cancel all my meetings for the day, and take all my calls."

He hangs up, takes off his jacket, loosens his tie and lies on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Levi crawls to him quickly. Erwin takes a book from the nightstand, puts an arm around Levi's shoulder and pulls him tightly to his chest.

"Don't tell me you're going to cuddle me now, old man? Just because you're fucking me, doesn't mean-" Erwin's laugh always interrupts every thought he has.

"Oh relax, sweet cheeks." Erwin mocks him with the nickname, holding him tight, his chin resting on the top of Levi's head, where Erwin now drops a kiss affectionately. "This is not cuddling, it's just better for the… lesson."

"Yeah, alright, Professor Smith. Just don't turn all greasy soft with me, or I'll slit your throat while you sleep. I'm sleeping right next room, I'd keep my eyes open if I were you."

"Ah, aren't you a teacher's pet already. Focus now. Don't let yourself be distracted by my body." Levi chuckles with him this time and Erwin is loving every minute of their banters, especially the ones that make Levi smile. Somehow he feels like it's unusual for the boy to do so.

"Don't worry, you like yourself enough for both of us." He hopes to god that's true as he snuggles deeper in Erwin's embrace. Levi has never been the one for hugs or cuddles, but… why does this feel so… right? 

"I'm… sorry you had to cancel your-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," Erwin rubs his hand up and down on Levi's waist, pulling him against him, it's heavy and warm and… comforting? Hell, comfort felt a lot like horny too.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here. _Trust me_."

 _I do trust you, Erwin Smith._ For some inexplicable reason. He fully takes the leap to trust Erwin. Trusts his judgment, trusts his words. Trusts  _him._ Blindly.

It won't be until later that Levi will realize just exactly what mistake he's made. And how much it would hurt him.


End file.
